El Camino De La Luna
by The White Dullahan
Summary: Kuro es un Umbreon con varios problemas que le empezaron a surgir, terminando con la separacion de su entrenador y con su objetivo en mente de volver a estar con el. Si es que el destino lo permite o solo vivirá tras la soledad? Los invito a que pasen a leer primer fanfic :3
1. Capitulo 1 El suceso

**Agradecimiento a Pokemon**

 **Basado en la serie de Pokemon**

 **creado por : The White Dullahan**

 **Saludos a todos . Mucho gusto , esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste mucho y lo disfruten :D** **Acepto comentarios , favoritos y criticas.**

 **"Sentir miedo, es causado por un corazón incompleto, la emoción de miedo no puede ser controlada por la voluntad, puedes fortalecer voluntad con sabiduría. "Emociones, voluntad, sabiduría"... si puedes usarlos como apoyo a cada uno, entonces estás completo"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 . El suceso**

-Vamos Kuro tenemos que atacar yo te elijo (tirando la pokeball) y saliendo un umbreon

-Gritando -Umbreon…..

Soy Kuro ,soy un pokemon de un miembro del equipo Rocket ,mi compañero se llama Hiroshi con un carácter que se ve que es serio ,pero conmigo es lo contrario los dos somos de mayor rango, Hiroshi usa el uniforme negro ,que es mejor conocido la fuerzas especiales del líder Giovanni ,no soy un umbreon común soy shiny.

Ya es de noche , la oscuridad cae y las estrellas resplandece al igual que la gran luna llena junto con los pokemon e humanos quienes duermen profundamente

Estoy junto a hiroshi en una misión , entrando a una pequeña guardería pokemon aprovechando a robarlos.

-Kuro vamos , Destruye las cámaras . Dice Hiroshi en susurro

Acertando mi orden y con un poco de silencio uso bola de sombra directo a la cámara de seguridad.

Esta guardería está rodeada por una muralla con muchos dibujitos y colores . Encima de algunos pilares de la muralla, hay cámaras de seguridad mientras que la puerta de entrada a la guardería entra cerrada , dentro de la muralla hay un pequeño parque y dos casilla ,una de los alimentos y otra de la zona donde los cuidadores se relajan y los pokemon de otras personas duerme con tranquilidad.

Primero tenemos que destruir toda las cámaras, ya destruimos tres cámara solo nos falta una

-listo Kuro esta es nuestra última cámara ,usa bola de Hiroshi mientras señala la ultima camara

Acatando mi orden libero una aura oscura que se forma una esfera y la lanzo hacia la cámara, despejado el lugar . Ahora la entrada a la guardería ahora es seguro.

-muy bien eres una buena chica . Dice muy contento mientras me acaricia una de mis orejas. Ahora solo nos queda entrar a la guardería, muy bien Kuro estás listo. Dice terminando sus caricias y colocando su mano en puño.

-Acertando umbre….on!

-bien, salta el muro y usa fuerza psíquica y abre la mientras nos acercamos al muro , al lado de la gran puerta de la entrada

Acatando la orden salto el muro con gran facilidad y abro la puerta, permitiendo a entrada a mi compañero ,la cual al entra , nos dirigimos a donde la casilla de descanso, pero al parecer los cuidadores aún siguen despiertos.

-Kuro usa hipnosis. Dice Hiroshi en susurro

Acertando me acerco a los cuidadores, como si fuera de la guardería , con mucha tranquilidad .

-oh aún hay un pokemon despierto. Dice el cuidador al fijarse en mi

-que pasa no puedes dormir?. Dice una cuidadora que esta a su lado sentada

-espera mira . tiene colores diferente, este umbreon no es…. Siendo interrumpido ya que están adormecidos y cayendo debido a mi técnica

-Bien hecho Kuro ahora voy a tomar toda las pokeball, cuida la entrada. Dice mientras entra al cuarto donde guardan las pokeball

Acertando a mi orden me coloque en modo de ataque vigilando cuidadosamente ,pero luego una de mis orejas se levanta detectando un ruido, pensé que esa Hiroshi pero no, voy directo hacia el ruido , justo en donde estaba los cuidadores . Es... un niño que al parecer debe tener unos 12 años y con una franela blanca y unas bermudas negras, el niño al verme se asustó, pero no grito ya que pudo controlar su miedo. Después de quedarme mirándolo, cerré los ojos y moví la cabeza a todos lados y llame a Hiroshi

-Ummmbreon!

Hiroshi al darse cuenta se empezó a apurar un poco , mientras que yo pensando que podría hacer ,use fuerza psíquica haciendo que el niño se eleve y me siguiera y vamos directo a donde Hiroshi ,el cual el se fija en mi y dice tenemos todo listo y ya nos podemos retirar , pero se dio cuenta que atrás mío había un niño

-nos faltó este muchachito ,pero si lo dejamos aquí le puede decir a la policía ¿qué hacemos?. Dice Hiroshi mientras coloca su mano en su mentó y muy dudoso

Al ver a Hiroshi tan preocupado, me le acerque al niño y lo mire, luego me fui a donde Hiroshi y le dije en idioma pokemon: Llevemos a este humano con nosotros

Hiroshi al parecer me entendió y me dijo que, muy bien vámonos .

Saliendo y desapareciendo en el denso y oscuro bosque, que de tanto caminar llegamos a donde estaba el vehículo negro con una gran R

-vámonos. Mientras coloca la bolsa de pokeball en el auto

Pero de repente, detrás de nosotros, aparece una gran luz y varias sombra , era la patrulla nos habían encontrado y no solo eso nos tenían rodeado y cada recluta tenía un Growlithe a su lado , preparados para combatir.

-no puede ser son muchos!-impresionado- Dice Hiroshi

-quedan detenido. No se recitan al arresto. Dice la líder de la patrulla o conocida como la Oficial Jenny

\- vamos Kuro podemos con todos. Dice Hiroshi , como orden de que vamos a pelear

-Umbreon!afimando. Le respondí a mi compañero

\- Que son esos colores extraños?. Dice un recluta al fijarse en mi

-es muy extraño ese umbreon. Le responde otro recluta

\- todo en posiciones de ataque ¡!. Dice la Oficial

Todo el recluta acertando sus órdenes los Growlithe se colocan en posición de ataque al frente

mientras levanta su mano y me señala Diciendo un recluta . Growlithe usa mordida .

-Grooooooowlithe Salen corriendo preparando una mordida

-Kuro esquiva y usa cola de hierro. Dice Hiroshi

Acerté mi orden mi puse en posición de ataque y esquive el ataque , saltando a un lado , quedando el Growlithe muy confundido pero en mi salto gire y lo golpe justamente en el rostro tirándolo y golpeándose en un árbol con mucha fuerza

El recluta se impresiona al ver el daño ... no puede ser es muy fuerte!

Dos reclutas se colocan al frente y ordenas a su pokemon a que usen lanzallamas

-Kuro usa protección y luego ataque rápido. Dice Hiroshi

Casi llegando el lanzallamas use protección , haciendo que la ondas de fuego rodeen el cristal que se forma debido a la protección y luego corro lo más rápido que pudo y le doy un golpe solo a un Growlithe ,pero me acerque mucho más de lo que debía ,el otro Growlithe uso lanzallamas muy cerca de mi ,mientras que el otro recuperando la conciencia del ataque rápido que le di y decide usa lanzallamas , quedando completamente muy cerca sin espera la orden de mi entrenador use de nuevo protección y luego use fuerza psíquica haciendo que los dos Growlithe flotaran y los lancé con toda mis fuerza golpeando a donde estaba la policía . Quedando solo tres recluta y la oficial Jenny

Los reclutas al ver que siguen con el mismo resultado dicen . usen mordida ahora!

\- usa fuerza ….. -Interrumpido-

Que-que esta pasando?.Por que Hiroshi se detuvo . Al darme cuenta que Hiroshi no termina sus palabras , me fijo en el y al darme cuenta de que . Hiroshi!-Impresion-

Al parecer sin darme cuenta Hiroshi había sido capturado por la policía , decidí corre y ayudar a mi compañero pero tres Growlithe se acercaban a mí y terminándose de rodear , intentando intimidarme

-Kuro! No te asuste, escapa! . Dice Hiroshi con grito

Al escucha esa palabra me sentí un poco más tranquila, pero a la vez triste. Yo no quería dejar a mi compañero pero no había otra opción eso fue una orden y tengo que cumplir, batí mi cabeza a todo lados , esparciendo las lagrimas y ocultando mi mirada uso fuerza psíquica separando a todo los Growlithe de mi

-que no escape!. Dice el recluta

-Kuro escapa! .Mientras le colocaban las esposas

Ya saliendo de la intensa luz de la patrulla , solo sigo corriendo y corriendo hasta terminar entrando y desapareciendo en el denso y oscuro bosque y sin ver atrás . Solo seguía corriendo ocultando mi mirada y con algunas lagrimas, lo único que pude hacer es correr sin parar diciéndome entro de mi mente:

-lo siento Hiroshi ...

* * *

 **Continuara**

 **Gracias por leerlo , Espero que les haya gustado . No se pierdan el próximo capitulo :D Sayonara !**


	2. Capitulo 2 Segunda parte El joven

**Agradecimiento a Pokemon**

 **Basado en la serie Pokemon**

 **creado por : The White Dullahan**

 **Hola a todos , aquí les tengo la continuación espero que les guste mucho y lo disfruten . Recuerden que acepto criticas , comentarios y favoritos**

 **"Lucha con tu corazón, batalla con tu alma"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 El joven**

Yo seguía corriendo entre el bosque no miraba para ningún lado solo seguí de frente pasaba los árboles y ni siquiera escuchaba a ningún pokemon ,este bosque estaba solitario hasta que llegue a una cima que estaba despejado, estaba cansada y a la vez triste por lo sucedido no paraba de llorar.

-Porque!? No vuelvo donde mi entrenador, no puedo dejarlo así tengo que volver tengo que….. Mientras caminaba a cada lado, pensando.

Después de pensar por horas y horas, me senté y mire hacia arriba con un poco de brisa, me sentía me relajada, cerré mis ojos pero luego, cuando los abro al frente mío a un increíble y despejado cielo con una gran luna llena que resplandecía. Mis anillos brillaban.

-será mejor que descanse un rato. Mientras veía para abajo

Decidí bajar la colina ,no es plana asi que tenia algunas piedras que me hacía más fácil abajar , abajo hay un pueblo con algunas casa y varios construcciones muy grande ,unas que tenían el techo de colores diferente, gracias a mi visión nocturna pude determinar su colores , había una de color roja muy grande y por dentro las luces estaban prendidas y había otra que era un poco más pequeña de color azul y hasta hay vi , un lugar mediano de color marrón con rejas y algunos afiches y anuncios , en la que, después de caminar, subí al del techo marrón y en donde había un pequeño agujero al parecer era una ¿falla en la construcción? , pero no cuando vi un poco más, eran los conductos de ventilación, entre y descanse era muy acogedor ya que todo estaba oscuro, a la mañana siguiente, pero muy temprano, escuche mucho ruido era algo como gritos de niños o algo hablando. Abrí mis ojo y decidí ver un poco para determinar de dónde provenía ese sonido ,estire mis patas y sacudí mi cabeza , Salí del agujero pero mis ojos se cerraron un poco ,por el sol y cuando me pongo en la punta del techo del lado de la entrada, entraban muchos niños y jóvenes todos del mismo uniforme y también tenían bolsos, No entendía dónde estaba ,así que me fui al otro lado del techo ,pero cuando veo por la parte de atrás y había un gran patio con árboles , letreros , sillas y algunas mesas pero estaba vacío no había ninguna persona solo vi que en los arboles habían Pidgey. Realmente no sabía dónde estaba, pero decidí volverme a ocultar, en el pequeño agujero y volver a descansar, para mí, la luz me molestaba mucho, me gusta más estar en la oscuridad.

Después de un rato de descanso suena una especie de campana, levante mi oreja y escuche más ruido de niños así que abrí mis ojos, decidí volver a ver por el lado del patio, había muchos niños comiendo, jugando y hablando pero vi algo más, extraños había tres muchachos, con sus manos formando puños que rodeaban a un joven. Pensé que era una especie de juego, pero al darme cuenta el joven recibió un golpe y terminando cayéndose y la cual se empezaron a reír. Luego se retiraron.

-El joven con la mano en la cabeza y un poco adolorido dice . porque siempre hace eso….. auch .

Cuando los muchachos se apartaron, vi a ese joven, pero no podía distinguir muy bien el sol me fastidiaba mucho, así que salte y entre en los arbusto para ver un poco más de cerca, bueno lo único, que se, que me estoy acercando a este joven, pero no solo eso por lo que veo y siento como si ya hubiese visto a ese joven ante, pero no lo recuerdo muy bien

-quien esta hay? Dice el joven .un poco asustado y mirando al arbusto

Sabes creo que esta es una mala idea, mejor me voy de aquí. kruuuuu! No puede ser! Este no es momento para que suene mi estómago me va a descubrir tengo que salir de aquí. Mientras me escabullía intentando salir

De repente de tras de mi siento como si alguien abriera poco el arbusto buscando algo

-pero si es un pokemon! Dice el joven aliviado y tomando un respiro .Un momento porque tienes colores extraños ¿qué clase de pokemon eres?

Definitivamente estaba asustada pero al voltearme a ver era ese joven, era el de la otra vez, era el joven con el cabello negro y unos lentes con una camisa blanca y unas bermudas negras, era el mismo, Pude recordar quien era , pensé y pensé así que me coloque en posición de ataque y le ise un gruñido para que se alejara

Ummmmmmbreon!

El joven se asustó y se para echa para atrás gritando, pero no muy fuerte.

Lo intimide un poco pero, esta era mi oportunidad de escapar, cuando me iba a voltear para huir de nuevo volvió ese ruido kruuuuu!

Umbreon! Maldito estómago, no es hora de comer tengo que huir

Pero de repente siento entre mis patas algo cálido y un poco suave , algo como si me sujetara y me arrastrara .pero al racionar ,ya yo estaba en los brazos del joven .me asuste tanto que intente morderlo pero era un poco fuerte ,el solo forzaba un poco para que dejara de moverme

-tranquilo no te voy a hacer nada. Dice el joven intentando controlarme mientras él se movía a mi ritmo para intentar escapar

Umbreon!

-tranquilo no te voy a hacer nada

Umbreon. Fue tu culpa ya que me separaran de Hiroshi

-por que estará tan furioso. Pensativo. Por favor cálmate te doy si quieres comida

Umbreon? .Comida?

-se relajó, debe tener hambre? Pues duro una noche sin su entrenador. Dice al ver que me calmo

Oye tu Nicholas. Por qué tanto escandalo Dice una señora que llega

-nada profesora. Dice con tranquilidad mientras él me tiene detrás de su espalda y aún estaba sujetada, pero me quede tranquila ya que había un humano y me podría descubrir

Umbreon?. Nicholas?

bueno, muy bien. Dice la maestra mientras se retira

-puedes quedarte quieto por favor. Mientras me quitaba una mano y se arreglaba los lentes

Umbreon!? Así que este humano se llama Nicholas

uffff bueno eso fue difícil- tomando aire- . Mientras me quitaba una mano encima y busca algo en su bolso

Su bolso es un bandolero de color negro no era gran coso que digamos .De repente el saca una bolsa y de la pequeña bolsa hay un sándwich y me lo da, él quería que me comiera desde su mano pero no tenía muchas confianza en él , fue por su culpa que me separe de Hiroshi pero la pregunta es -por qué me trata bien?

Umbreon. Bueno solo una probada de seguro ni siquiera está buena

-vamos ten un poco. Dice el joven con mientras lo acercaba a mi boca

Me acerque y le di una mordida al sándwich está muy suave y delicioso, aunque parecí a un bebe humano me tenía aun en su brazos mientras me alimentaba pero cuando recordé en que situación estaba me moví un poco y salte así el arbusto

De la nada suena un de nuevo el extraño ruido de una campana a lo lejos, todo los demás se iban a dentro de la gran casa , el joven al ver que me fui por el arbusto me dejo el sándwich cerca y tomo su bolso y se retiró diciendo

-vuelvo más tarde. Mientras se iba y entraba a la gran casa

Umbreon. No quiero que vuelvas humano

Ya de nuevo el lugar solo y despejado solo me quede viendo el sándwich y me lo comí estaba muy delicioso y jugoso. Bueno ya al comer pensé en que hacer, debería ¿buscar a Hiroshi? Pero ni siquiera sé dónde estoy. Un si tuviera a Hiroshi a Midori conmigo esto sería más fácil. Bueno creo que regresare al techo y dormiré otro rato

Umbreon. No puedo dormir todo el día, tengo que hacer algo awww tal vez busque a…. Ni siquiera sé dónde está, tengo que relajarme un poco. Respira y exhala guau esa técnica de Hiroshi funciona mucho

* * *

 **…Recuerdos de Umbreon y Hiroshi…**

Umbreon. No puede ser no soy capaz de usar una simpe técnica como ataque rápido arggg esto me molesta mucho

-Hiroshi: tranquila Kuro, eso es normal por favor tienes que aprender a calmarte, ven aquí. Mientras estaba sentado y movía su brazo como llamado

Umbreon. _arggg_ mientras iba a donde él estaba

Me carga y me coloca en su hombro y me empieza a acariciar la cara

-Hiroshi: si aprendes a relajarte podrás hacer todo más fácil. Vamos respira

Umbreon. Bueno si tú lo dices. Mientras respiraba

-Hiroshi: ahora exhala por la boca

Umbreon. Exhalando

-Hiroshi: cómo te sientes?

Umbreon. Jeje que divertido, gracias Hiroshi . Mientras le lamia la cara con mucho cariño

 **…Fin de los recuerdos...**

* * *

(Llorando un poco) Hiroshi. Batiendo mi cabeza para exparcir la lagrimas . Este no es momento para llorar por ahora tengo que pensar que hacer. Me quede sentada

Después de dos hora suena de nuevo la campana pero por la puerta sale Nicholas y va a donde yo estoy, pero no pude mover estaba hambrienta . Al fijarse en mi el me toma y se levanta y me llevo cargando hacia la salida pero de tanto luchar ya me había cansado además de que tenía hambre, así que deje de moverme y solo me quede quieta

-Se quedó tranquilo umm ¿qué raro? . Pero bueno esta es mi oportunidad. Mientras dejaba de correr e iba a un paso para no despertarme y no hacerme daño

De pues de un largo viaje por el pueblo, bueno fue corto, pero el hambre hace que parezca largo

-llegamos. decía muy aliviado

Cuando abro los ojos para ver había una casa muy grande de color blanca y a lado una pequeña casilla, pero al mover la cabeza a todos lados, empecé de nuevo a morder

-ahhhh tranquilo, ya despertaste. Mientras de nuevo comenzaba a forcejar

El joven corriendo me lleva a la casilla abre la puerta con la espalda y me dejo en el piso, al tocar el piso me alejo de el y me pongo en una posición de ataque

-AHHHHHHHH! Muerdes mucho. Mientras se acariciaba el brazo donde estaban las mordidas

Umbreon! Te lo mereces .mientras mis dientes brillaban preparando una mordida

-deja la agresividad, no te voy a hacer nada. Mientras colocaba sus manos al frente y las movía las muñecas de izquierda a derecha

Truuuuu! . Se escucha entre el medio del conflicto

\- si te quedas quieto te doy este sándwich. Decía mientras me mostraba la bolsa

Lo único que me llegaba a la mente era comer comer , pero batí la cabeza a todo lados para tirar esa idea

\- prefieres morirte de hambre. Mientras me miraba con cara de preocupación

Al pensar .solo me senté pero tenía mis orejas en alto lo cual significa que en cualquier momento puedo atacar

Nicholas al fijarse de la accion se alivia y dice. bien, mientras saca el sándwich y me lo coloca al lado mío. Espero que te guste, lo decía con una sonrisa

-te estaba muriendo del hambre literalmente. Ahora que te estoy viendo más de cerca tu ere el Umbreon de ese ladrón ¿verdad?

Mientras ese joven hablaba yo solo comía pero me sentía muy aliviada de que por fin comía algo

-oh Disculpa por llevarte así de la nada creí que estabas asustado y además te veías un poco débil y tengo que hacerte muchas preguntas. Mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza

Ya luego de un segundo el vuelve a hablar pero . espera no me estas prestando atención!? Bueno te hare las preguntas más tarde, te dejare comer en paz

Después de un rato, comiendo y disfrutando de esos deliciosos sándwich, que estaban muy suaves y con un sabor increíble

Umbreon. Pansa llena corazón contento. Con una sonrisa

-Por fin terminaste, después de haberte comido dos sándwich. Dice al verme que habia terminado

Umbreon!-Bostezo-

-no sé qué estás diciendo, pero tu si me entiendes. Dice el joven

Umbreon! Afirmado

-bien ahora te voy a hacer las preguntas. Dice el joven , pero al darse cueta y fijarse en mi , queda imprecionado TE DORMISTE!

ZZZZZ…..

-despierta . Dice el joven mientras me sacudía

Umbreon! Que paso?

Eso me molesto mucho de que ese joven me despertara, use fuerza psíquica y lo aleje

-esto es demasiado extraño umm ya se! Ya que te veías un poco mal herido te llevare al centro pokemon

Umbreon! ¿Al centro pokemon? .

-hay podrán examinarte y ver si estas sano, no te parece, mientras se acercaba a mí y me recogía con los brazos

Umbreon! Definitivamente estaba asustada mi compañero nunca me llevaba al centro pokemon el decía que puedes ser muy extraño para la sociedad además puede alejarte e investigarte, definitivamente no quería ir me pare y Salí corriendo pero este lugar estaba encerrado

\- tranquilo será rápido

Umbreon! Ya muy cerca de mi , me preparo y libero una onda oscura usando bola sombra

-cálmate. Dice mientras me intenta controlar

Después de un rato de destrucción y caos

El joven me atrapo y me llevo lo más rápido que podía .(espera . como es que me atrapo xd no entiendo) además que lo mordía mucho

\- deja de morderme eso duele. Mientras sufre

 **Un rato después**

-aquí está el centro pokemon. Dice aliviado

Umbreon!

Definitivamente no quería entrar aunque me obligaran no quería lastimas mucho al niño pero ya no tengo otra opción, mis orejas se levanta y mis ojos brillan con mi fuerza ice que el joven me soltara y se elevara

Umbreon!

-AHHH! Umbreon bájame por favor

En mi mente me estaba riendo mucho era muy gracioso ,pero no era momento para jugar así que tenía que huir lo baje y Salí corriendo

-auch!. Callendo

Ya de nuevo ocultándome fui a donde me encontró y me volví a ocultar, estaba exhausta así que me dormir un rato

Ya varias horas después el sol ocultándose . La luna saliendo , las estrellas respladeciendo y las nubes formandose junto con los pokemon preparándose para dormir

Yo solo Salí del oyó y me estire un poco, no hay nada más sabroso que la luz de la luna truuuuu!

Ya después de comer Nicholas se fue a dormir ya que tenía que levantarse temprano así que se durmió, pero de repente un resplandor de color azul apareció desde su ventana de color azul Nicholas abre los ojos y ve la ventana

Hay estaba yo como el reflejo de la luna pegaba en mis anillo brillaban mucho

eres tu?. Mientras se fija en mi

Umbreon!

Él se acercó a mí y abrió la ventana dejándome pasar

Yo me quede en una especie de cuarto era un poco grande con una sola ventana había una grande cama al lado de la ventana y había una pequeña mesa con un reloj también había un estante lleno de libro una computadora y todo eso después de investigar toda la habitación. El joven ya se habia acostaba y cuando me fije en el salte hacia su cama, me coloque a su lado y me recosté y me quede dormida

* * *

 **Gracias por leerlo espero que les haya gustado mucho , no se pierdan el próximo capitulo**


	3. Capítulo 3 presentaciones y enfrentamien

**Agradecimiento a Pokemon**

 **Basado en la serie Pokemon**

 **Creado por: The White Dullahan**

 **Hola! a todos , disculpa por la tardanza pero , aquí les tengo el siguiente capitulo , espero que les guste mucho y lo disfruten XD Aceptamos comentarios , favoritos y criticas .**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 presentaciones y enfrentamiento**

-Hiroshi ¿estas hay? , Hiroshi! ¿Por que? , te alejas Hiroshi!

(Voz grave de un hombre)Kuro. Kuro. ¿Kuro nos, encontraremos?

-Umbreon. Hiroshi? Te encontrare!

Pero, ¿por qué? veo oscuridad por que estoy aquí? Estoy sola? No se que hacer y esa luz que es eso? Una luz, debo ir, me está llamando, será Hiroshi?

-Que es ese ruido, de donde proviene, donde?

Abrí mis ojos, mi respiración era muy rápida y alterada vi para todo lados era en mi lado derecho había una especie de caja que no paraba de vibrar y hacer un sonido extraño tenía un parecido a un pikachu

Que me paso? De nuevo tuve ese sueño extraño. Me pare y estire mis patas hasta que me baje pero esa cosa no paraba de sonar de repente la mano de Nicholas se mueve y toca aquella cabeza del pikachu y se sienta en la cama , ya yo estaba en el piso me senté y me quede viéndolo . Mientras él se colocaba los lentes y luego ve su parte derecha y ve que había un Umbreon sentado con una poción de como alta clase

-Nicholas: oh sigues aquí? Bostezo

-Umbreon. Por qué los humanos despiertan tan temprano?

-Nicholas: bueno si quieres puedes gustar de quedarte. Mientras él se para y sale de la habitación

Yo me quede sola, son me quede sentada por varias horas, luego él llega con un uniforme y un sándwich en su boca, pero luego va a donde la silla de su computadora toma su bolso, se queda mirándome y me dice.

-Nicholas: casi lo olvido, ¿cómo hare contigo?...Mientras se quedaba pensando de repente dice, haz viajado en un hombro humano? Dice con una gran sonrisa

-Umbreon. Jajaja como si me subiera a tu hombro, para que sepas Nicholas, que un pokemon este en el hombro de un humano significa mucha confianza. Le decía muy presumidamente y un toque de odiosidad

-Nicholas: y te doy un rico sándwich. Muy feliz decía cortando el sándwich a la mitad y dejándolo un trozo, mientras movía un sándwich al lado de su hombro derecho

Si darme cuenta estaba en el hombro de ese humano, mordiendo con mucho gusto es trozo de sándwich ese pan tan suave y jugoso , me recosté en su hombro

El solo se quedó mirándome mientras mordía ese sándwich lo único que hizo fue sonreír y dijo con una voz muy ligera y suave como para no interrumpirme

-Nicholas: sabes, te ves muy adorable cuando comes, jejeje bueno vámonos. Mientras salía de habitación y bajando las escaleras

El siguió su camino así la cocina y se acerca a la nevera donde había una nota pegada con un sello muy bonito y decorativo el solo lo tomo y lo leyó en voz alta

-"Vos a comprar comestibles, que te valla bien te deje tu comida al lado del refrigerador, besos"

El tomo una pequeña bolsita y salió de la casa , había una brisa muy sabrosa el cerro su casa y continuo su camino . Ya yo me habia terminado el sándwich solo me quede en su hombro mientras el caminaba ,originalmente nunca me había dado cuenta de este lugar siempre estuve en la oscuridad o por ahí corriendo pero ahorita que me doy cuenta es un lugar tranquilo cuando decidí mirar hacia arriba estaba nublado no con mucho sol pero era muy asombroso miraba a al lado izquierdo de su hombro y habían casa , arboles , gente con sus pokemon compartiendo de una forma muy divertida , creí que era la única pokemon de este pueblo pero no , nadie se daba cuenta de mis colores todo era normal

Después de un rato de viaje llegamos de nuevo a la casa mediana con techo marrón el entro como si nada y luego se para en la entrada y me mira y me dice: quieres quedarte aquí y esperar a que salga o prefieres venir conmigo?

-Umbreon. Que habrá dentro de esa gran casa? Quiero ir contigo, acerté a su pregunta

-Nicholas: bien, si no te sientes segura puedes entrar a mi bolso. Mientras abría su bolso dejando un pequeño agujero como para poder entrar

El abrió la puerta pero en la que hay un gran pasillo con muchos jóvenes de diferentes edades, el solo continuo al frente, algunos jóvenes tenían pokemon otros no pero pude escuchar algunas conversaciones

-Voces: con que pokemon principal quieres empezar?

-Voz femenina-Un fennekin son muy lindos

-Voz masculina- un chespin son muy poderosos

Pokemon principales? Que será eso? Me preguntaba mucho , acerca de lo que estaban hablando esos jóvenes de repente Nicholas entra a un salón muy grande con muchos pupitres y dos grandes ventanas , habían muchos afiches y escritos que no entendía , el en un pupitre vacío que estaba cerca de la ventana coloco su bolso en el piso y mientras yo veía para todo lados , sentí de nuevo esa sensación era Nicholas que me cargaba pero no paraba de mirar al mi alrededor , cuando Nicholas me tomo me coloco en sus piernas y me dijo : Aun no comenzamos clases pero en este tiempo podremos hablar y conocerte mejor

Ya dejando de mirar a todo lados como un niño en una dulcería lo mire fijamente con una mirada seria aunque el seguía sonriendo pero de repente el empieza con su primera pregunta

-Nicholas: - tu nombre es Kuro verdad? Lo escuche cuando estabas peleando contra la policía, eres muy fuerte!

mi nombre es Kuro. Afirmando

-Nicholas: y eres un chico?

-Umbreon. Negando

-Nicholas: eres una chica?

-Umbreon. No es obvio .Afirmando

-Nicholas: jaja bueno por lo menos te conozco un poco mas , bueno de seguro estas un poco confundida pero esto es un colegio un lugar para aprender

-Umbreon. Ya veo!

-Nicholas: mi nombre es Nicholas y próximamente entrenador pokemon. lo decía con una sonrisa

-Umbreon. Entrenador pokemon?

-Nicholas: aunque aún estoy indeciso con que pokemon voy a escoger. Mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza. Pero hoy viene un profesor Sycamore a darnos una charla sobre un viaje, será divertido

Ya dejando de ver a Nicholas recosté mi cabeza en la tabla del pupitre y baje mis orejas, realmente estaba triste y aburrida, al parecer Nicholas se dio cuenta y empezó a acariciar mi oreja, pero luego de un rato, un joven pasa y saluda a Nicholas, por lo que veo es alto y tenía un peinado gracioso como puntiagudo y negro pero con un rostro muy serio

-Fabián: hola Nicholas. Dice con una voz muy seria

-Nicholas: hola Fabián. Le responde

-Fabián: veo que llevas un pokemon muy extraño, quieres probarlo

-Nicholas: probarlo?

-Fabián: claro los pokemon son divertidos en batallas

-Nicholas: Fabián ya te he dicho que los pokemon no son objetos

-Fabián: eso no importa mucho, vamos, tengamos una batalla en el patio, nos informaron que durara un poco

Cada vez que escuchaba a ese tal Fabián me molestaba mucho, hablaba mal de los pokemon pero cuando dijo batalla, eso me entusiasmo mucho , me gusta las batallas me parecen muy divertidas, mire a Nicholas y le dice .

-Umbreon. Acepto!

-Nicholas: Kuro quieres pelear?

-Umbreon. Afirmando

-Fabián: jajaj tu Umbreon tiene mucha confianza jajaja patético, lo que se necesita en una batalla es fuerza no confianza jajaja . De repente se va caminando y dice te espero, si es que no eres cobarde jajaja

Enserio ese Fabián me molestaba mucho, Nicholas se dio cuenta y que estaba un poco molesta y el solo me sostuvo y me dijo

No te preocupes, él es así piensa que los pokemon son, solo objetos, además él es mi rival desde hace mucho tiempo, esta será mi primera batalla pokemon , estas lista?

-Umbreon. Vamos!

Nicholas me sostuvo mientras se paraba y fue al patio, dejo su bolso en el aula luego me coloco en su hombro, después de una caminata por los pasillos estaba Fabián en el patio de brazos cruzados pero con una cara que no tenía ninguna preocupación, Nicholas si estaba preocupado era su primera batalla, me baje de su hombro y me coloque al frente

-Fabián: jajaja estás listo, bien, yo te elijo (tirando una pokeball)

Y saliendo un weavile , tenía una garra muy afiladas y se ve que es muy ruido con una gran sonrisa y brazos cruzados

-Fabián: jajaja este weavile me lo regalo mi papa, verdad que es genial jajaja , bueno estás listo?

Yo esta en mi poción de ataque pero cuando vi a Nicholas muy asustado

-Umbreon. Ganaremos! Dije susurrando pero luego coloque una posición de como si fuera esto pasar el aburrimiento

Luego veo de nuevo a Nicholas .Es como si me hubiese entendido, coloco una sonrisa se arregló los lente, y le dice estamos listos Fabián

De repente en una de las bancas se para un muchacho y dice que es el arbitro

-Arbitro: bien listo, cuando los pokemon no puedan mas esta batalla finalizara, listo comiencen!

-Fabián: jejeje weavile usa ataque rápido

Weavile! Se acerca con una gran velocidad y preparando sus garras para atacar, yo seguía esperando mi orden hasta que ya estaba muy cerca use protección, botando una onda de la fuerza use cola de hierro, saltando y dándole desde arriba y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio terminando de caerse aunque me pregunte algo ¿Por qué no se defendió? El weavile se para y se coloca en modo ataque

-Fabián: viento hielo

El weavile respira y luego exhala un gran viento. De repente escucho

Usa protección. Acatando mi orden me defendí

Weavile! Quedando muy sorprendido

-Fabián: jajaja usa garras furiosas. Salió corriendo para atacarme pero este no era momento de protegerse use fuerza psíquica y eleve al weavile y luego lo tire contra el suelo

-Fabián: que pokemon tan débil! Vamos párate. Mientras le decía a su weavile .. Con mucha ira

Weavile separa, pero muy mal herido, apenas podía pararse, por lo que veo este weavile no era muy fuerte

-Fabián: usa bola de sombra. Junta sus garras y crea varias esferas oscuras y me la tira

-Nicholas: usa ataque rápido.

Esquivando el ataque agachándome, saltando, izquierda y derecha pero nada. Pude ver que ya Nicholas se estaba acostumbrando y Salí corriendo y le di una gran embestida y dejándolo en el suelo

-Fabián: vamos weavile usa garra umbría. Mientras le gritaba

El weavile se para y sus garras se alargan con una onda oscura y luego sale corriendo y me ataca

-Fabián: por fin. Ahora doble equipo

De repente el weavile se divide y todos usando garra umbrean , eran iguales estaba insegura cual era de repente una de mis orejas se levanta y se escucha

Fuerza psíquicas. Acatando mi orden mis ojos empiezan a brillar y los weavile se elevan y tirándolos a todos en el suelo, de repente veo que todos desaparecen y uno no, definitivamente ese era di un gran salto y use bola sombra preparando esa gran aura oscura la lance el weavile solo aun en el piso coloco sus garra como defensa, intento detenerlo pero estaba muy débil , fue un ataque directo

-Arbitro mientras levantaba sus manos: weavile no puede continuar más! Nicholas y su Umbreon ganan!

-Fabián: heeee! Este pokemon es muy débil. Mientras veía a su weavile muy molesto

-Nicholas: ga-na-mos y …..es-ta fue mi primera batalla? . Dijo muy entrecortado

-Umbreon. Más bien, yo gane humano idiota. Mientras lo presumía y veía a otro lado

De repente algo me toma por debajo de mis patas y me alza tirándome hacia al cielo y cuando voy para abajo Nicholas me sujeta y me abraza diciendo: gracias Kuro!. Después de tanto apapacho de Nicholas por lo tan feliz que estaba, me subo a su hombro y de repente llega Fabián y se acerca

-Fabián: eres un cobarde usando protección ¿sabes? Y además mi weavile es un pokemon tonto y débil. Mientras sacaba una pokeball y regresaba a weavile aunque pude ver algo la cara de weavile era muy triste

-Nicholas: deja de tratar a los pokemon así. Le dijo muy regañado

-Fabián: tú no me mandas. Mientras se iba de nuevo a donde el salón

-Umbreon. Pobre weavile . Mientras veía al tal Fabián entrando

-Nicholas: no puede ser que él sea así, bueno Kuro vamos al salón. Mientras me mira y me da una sonrisa

-Umbreon. Como quieras, yo tengo hambre. Le corte la mirada

-Nicholas: Y no solo eso Kuro, como recompensa te daré un sándwich

-Umbreon. Si!

-Nicholas: pero en recreo. Dijo con una sonrisa muy amigable

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEERLO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO. NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ...**


	4. Capitulo 4 Un lazo de confianza

**Agradecimiento a Pokemon**

 **Basado en la serie pokemon**

 **Creado** **por: The White Dullahan**

 **Hola a todos! El capítulo de hoy es interesante y claro el próximo xD jaja mejor dejo el spoiler , bueno espero que les guste mucho y lo disfruten no se les olviden que pueden dejar comentarios , favoritos y críticas , necesito un poco de inspiración y me serviría mucho de sus opiniones y sus comentarios para mejor los capítulos , este es mi primer fanfic que hago sola xD .**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 Un lazo de confianza**

Después de esa batalla, volvimos al salón donde Nicholas y otros jóvenes veía clases, todos estaban escribiendo y atentos .Yo me quede en sus piernas con la cabeza recostada de la tabla podía sentirá el movimiento del lápiz cuando Nicholas escribía solo me quede pensando sobre el sueño que tuve, era muy extraño me preguntaba muchas cosas. Hasta que de repente suena un extraño ruido, todos los alumnos salieron, otros se quedaron, otros se juntaron con otros jóvenes formando un pequeño grupo. Mientras que Nicholas solo se arreglaba sus lentes y estira sus brazos haciendo un bostezo, Yo estaba completamente distraída pensando de repente, siento que Nicholas se mueve mientras buscaba algo en su bolso, yo aún seguía pensando cuando escucho.

-Kuro. Decía Nicholas mientras sacaba algo de su bolso, que era una pequeña bolsa

-Umbreon. Hiroshi…... Mientras baja mis orejas y terminando de desanimarme

Nicholas me vio, que estaba desanimada hasta que el me carga y me coloco a la altura de sus ojos, el solo estaba sonriendo. Definitivamente él no sabía lo que yo sentía, perder a un gran amigo, Nicholas empezó a hablar: Veo que tienes mucha confianza en tu entrenador, creo que son muy buenos amigos, aunque no tienes por qué desanimarte, te prometo que no te dejare y si quieres puedo ayudarte en cualquier problema

-Umbreon. Gracias Nicholas. Mis animo no aumentaron mucho pero eso me calmo un poco

-oye Kuro, no quieres un rico sándwich. Decía mientras sacaba de su bolso una pequeña bolsita en la que adentro hay dos ricos sándwich

Bueno no elevaron mis ánimos pero estaba rico, volvió a sonar ese ruido extraño después de varios minutos, todos los jóvenes regresaron a sus asientos y no solo eso llegó un humano muy alto con un extraño peinado y una bata blanca quien les dio una charla, era sobre los viajes pokemon, la escuche todo, ya que no entendía muy bien eso, luego de todo eso el ruido suena y el profesor se retira al igual que los jóvenes Nicholas recogía sus cosas y guardándolas en su bolso. Luego el me tomo y me coloco en su hombro, y nos retiramos, estábamos caminando por el pueblo hasta que se siente que alguien nos persigue, eso es típico de mí, cuando detecto algo mis orejas se levanta y me coloco alerta, desde el hombro de Nicholas

-Umbreon.…Nicholas. Le informe a Nicholas

Pero ya era muy tarde, cuando justamente, al frente de nosotros, cae una bola de sombra, nos detuvimos y escuchamos una voz.

-Al donde crees que van, esto aún no termina exijo la revancha. Era una voz familiar, Nicholas se voltea.

Al voltear, era Fabián junto con su weavile, pero pude ver algo el weavile aún seguía herido por la batalla pero está firme como si nada hubiese pasado. Nicholas le responde: Fabián, volveremos a pelear cuando tu weavile este bien, sé que está muy mal herido, deberías llevarlo al centro pokemon. Le dijo con una voz de preocupación

-Fabián: eso no me importa, él está bien ya descanso y los dos queremos la revancha. Mientras entrelazaba sus brazos y decía muy confiadamente

-Nicholas: entiende por….Nicholas se queda callado al verme que me bajaba de su hombro y me coloco al frente de el en una posición de ataque, estaba molesta no podía aguantar más tiempo

Umbreon. Yo acepto el reto maldito humano. Mientras veía a Fabián, luego coloque la mirada a Nicholas como si le estuviera diciendo, ¿estamos listos?

-Fabián: jajá tu Umbreon tiene carácter, pero esta vez no perderemos. Weavile prepárate. Mientras me señalaba y el weavile se coloca al frente preparado

-Fabián: bien esta vez ganaremos, usa ventisca ahora!

Weavile. Exhala una gran ventisca

Esa ventisca fue muy potente, me terminado congelar mis patas delantera, estaba en problema perdiendo mi velocidad si la capacidad de esquivar, yo le hago una señal a Nicholas

Umbreon!...Nicholas!

.Nicholas: oh no Kuro, usa bola de sombra y destruye el hielo

Acatando la orden, libere una aura oscura de mi boca intentando destruir el hielo

-Fabián: jajá no te dejaremos, vamos weavile ataca

El weavile se acercaron sus garras y ataca dándome muchos arañazos. Aún tenía mis patas congeladas, y estaba siendo atacada con una gran ola de garras muy filosas

-Nicholas: Kuro usa bola de sombra!. Dijo muy preocupado

Libere la gran onda oscura la cual no me pareció muy fácil, pero terminándolo de lograr le doy un golpe directo en su pecho separándolo de mí.

-Fabián: jajaja vamos a ver que pude hacer…. Sin ver jajá weavile lanzare arena

El weavile empieza a escavar tirándome arena en los ojos, mis ojos tenia arena no podía abrirlos mi precisión ha bajado. Perdiendo mi velocidad por la ventisca y mi precisión estaba realmente preocupada

Umbreon. Ahhh . Estoy asustada no sé qué hacer

-Fabián: por fin este weavile me sirve, ahora ataca

-Weavile!

Solo escucho, no sé qué está pasando, estoy sola? Debería huir? . estaba realmente asustada pero de repente una de mis orejas se levanta y escucho

 **-KURO USA BOLA DE SOMBRA, EN TUS PATAS AHORA LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDAS**

Umbreon. Que!? Hiroshi!? .

Solo acate mi orden use bola de sombra y destruí lo que me sostenía las patas

 **-BIEN KURO, USA PROTECCION, LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDAS, AHORA!**

Aunque estas escenas parezca lentas, esto va a una gran velocidad use protección colocándome una barrera transparente al frente mío , pero no solo eso siento una gran onda de energía como si hubiese detenido un ataque .

-Fabián: de nuevo con tu protección, no duraras mucho, usa garra umbrea

-Weavile!

 **-KURO PASATE AL LADO DERECHO, AHORA!**

Salte hacia la derecha (esquivando el ataque)

-Weavile?

 **-AHORA USA BOLA DE SOMBRA A TU IZQUIERDA**

Realmente no sabía que hacia así que solo libere el aura oscura de mi boca y la lance con toda mi fuerza, pero de repente escucho como si el weavile callera

-Fabián: párate estúpido pokemon. No puede ser!

Al escucha eso me moleste mucho, luego siento como si algo cálido me sostuviera entre las patas y me elevara, luego siento algo suave como si pasaran por mis ojos. De repente abro mis ojos era Nicholas

Umbreon. Nicholas?

-Nicholas: que bueno que estas bien Kuro. Dijo muy aliviada mientras estoy entre sus brazos

Está completamente dudosa, cuando no podía ver sentía como si fuera una batalla con Hiroshi , no entendía nada pero estaba muy feliz , luego cuando veo al weavile sentado en el piso con una cara siniestra mientras que Fabián regañaba e insultaba . Me pude salir de los brazos de Nicholas y fui a donde estaba el weavile, mientras que Fabián caminaba a donde Nicholas y empezaron a discutir. Dejándonos a sola con una conversación entre pokemon

-Por qué sigues con ese humano. Le pregunte al weavile

-no te interesa. Me responde apartándome la vista

-No puedes dejarte insultar todo el día. Le respondí con un grito

-de repente él se calma y ve .Veo que tienes confianza con tu entrenador

-¿Confianza?

-Lo que une a un entrenador y un pokemon es la confianza, veo que son muy unidos ustedes dos. Mientras veía a Nicholas

-Pero…. Nicholas no es mi entrenador. Yo so-lo qui-ro a Hiroshi. Le respondí muy dudosa

-Entonces por que estas con Nicholas. Me vuelve a mirar

Definitivamente me quede sin palabras, no sabía que responder, solo me quede en el silencio

-Kuro. Gracias, realmente estaba enojado. Mientras se paraba y de nuevo veía a Nicholas y Fabián. Peleas muy bien para ser un Umbreon muy extraño (risilla jijiji )

-Gracias weavile . Le respondí con una sonrisa

-Kuro, cuida bien de Nicholas, sé que los humanos no entiende a los pokemon pero veo que ese humano va ser capaz de entenderte jijiji

-Fabián: hey tu weavile, vámonos

…..weavile no responde solo se queda mirándome y me sonríe mientras desaparece por la pokeball que tiene Fabián en su mano…..

-Fabián: que patético, mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos y se retiraba

Solo me les quede viendo hasta que escucho

-Nicholas: hey Kuro ¿estas bien? Mientras me sostenía y me colocaba en su hombro. Me alegra que estés bien. Dijo muy aliviado

Umbreon. Solo le di una sonrisa, raramente me sentía feliz a su lado como si estuviera con Hiroshi.

* * *

 **Gracias! Por leerlo, espero que les haya gustado mucho, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Capitulo 5 Una gran tranquilidad

**Agradecimiento a Pokemon**

 **Basado en la serie pokemon**

 **Creado por: The White Dullahan**

 **Hola a todos! . Disculpen por la tardanza tuve un pequeño bloqueo de ideas, les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste mucho. Le agradezco a mis mejores amigos y a mi hermano, por ayudarme un poco, después de ese bloqueo. xD. Les recuerdo que puede dejar sus comentarios, favoritos y críticas. XD jeje Decidí cambiar un poco el estilo de mis diálogos y espero que les guste este nuevo estilo, si pueden comente que tal les pareció.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 una gran tranquilidad. Una promesa**

 **Después de la batalla con Fabián el rival de Nicholas junto con su weavile, quien obtuvimos nuestras victoria. Pudimos continuar con nuestro oh, más bien con mi pequeño paseo en el hombro de Nicholas hasta llegar a su casa**

Ya llegando a la puerta principal, Nicholas abre la puerta, girando y entrando, la casa está muy silencioso lo que significa que la madre de Nicholas aun no había llegada. Sin ningún interés y preocupación, subimos las escales hasta llegar hasta su cuarto, donde el coloca su bolso en la silla de computadora y me toma colocándome en la cama mientras dice: **muchas batalla por hoy , verdad?**

 **-Umbreon. No me digas que esa batalla fue difícil, además yo soy la que pelea tu solo disfrutas del espectáculo. Mientras lo miro con una cara muy seria**

 **-De seguro tú también, debes estar cansada. Dice mientras abandona la habitación y gira hacia la izquierda**

Mientras él se va, yo me recuesto y acomodándome un poco. Hasta que el regresa con un paño y se coloca al frente mío agachándose a la altura de la cama y me pasa ese pañuelo por los ojos

 **-Umbreon. Oye que haces. Mientras me pasa el pañuelo por los ojos**

 **-Solo te estoy limpiando, por si te preguntas aun debes tener arena. Dijo Nicholas. Hasta que termina. Bueno, ya está ahora si puedes ver**

Yo empiezo a parpadear un poco, hasta que mi visión se termina de ajustar y ya pudiendo ver un poco mejor. Yo solo le doy una sonrisa para que me entendiera que le estoy agradeciendo, recuesto mi cabeza sobre mis patas delanteras y me quedo dormida

* * *

 **Sueños**

 **=Abro mis ojos pero de repente estoy en un lugar oscuro y solo aunque pueda ver en la oscuridad, no hay nada, solo estoy flotando en un mundo infinito puedo ver como mis anillos brillan. De nuevo estoy soñando he empezado a tener sueños extraños.**

* * *

 **-Umbreon, de nuevo con esos sueños**

Logrando ya despertar, miro alrededor, era la habitación de Nicholas. Vi que Nicholas se había cambiando y esta con una ropa diferente. tiene una camisa negra por debajo y encima una chaqueta azul marino oscuro con las mangas corta y negras en la cual no está abotonada , con un pantalón largo y azul un poco más claro , está todo despeinado parecía como si se hubiese dado una ducha ,traía una toalla en el cuello

 **-Oh Kuro, despertaste. Dice mientras me mira con una sonrisa y se seca un poco el cabello**

 **-Umbreon-bostezo-**

 **-Ven Kuro, quieres salir por un rato? Creo que mi madre debe llegar un poco tarde. Dice mientras se coloca al lado mío a la altura de la cama**

 **-Umbreon. No quiero. Cortando la mirada entre Nicholas**

Empieza a sonreír y coloca su mano izquierda como si fuera a venir un pokemon tipo volador a aterrizar en su brazo. **Vamos será corto, si te quedas aquí, probablemente te aburrirás**

 **-Umbreon. Vale, con tal que me dejes de fastidias. Mientras me paraba y pasaba por su brazo izquierdo con mucha facilidad quedándome en su hombro**

Nicholas luego se para y se quita la toalla colocándola en la cama, luego toma sus lente de la mesa que está al lado de su cama y se los coloca ya completamente listo, sale de la habitación, ya llegando a la puerta principal donde, abre la puerta, el clima es el mismo, solo que un poco más frio, Nicholas empieza a caminar, ya en camino en el centro del pueblito, luego decide correr . Hasta que llegamos al centro donde hay un pequeño estanque y una pequeña fuente, en la cual él se sienta en un banco que está muy cerca de la fuente y está libre. Luego me toma y me coloca sobre sus piernas. Donde tengo una vista en otras personas caminando juntos con sus pokemon, otros sentado en los bancos. Me parecía un lugar muy tranquilo

 **-Suspiro. Tenía tiempo, que no venía, aquí me gustaba venir con mi papa, era muy divertido. Dice Nicholas mientras se recuesta su espalda del banco**

 **-Umbreon. ¿Papa?**

 **-Ya falta muy poco, para comenzar mi viaje, estoy muy ansioso de comenzar mi aventura pokemon. Aunque no sé qué pokemon escoger. Dice Nicholas, pero esta vez viendo al cielo, mientras pasan algunos pokemon voladores**

Ya yo sabía que era a lo que se refería, pero lo que más me preguntaba sobre lo de "papa", bueno aunque yo estaba pensando en Hiroshi

 **-De seguro estás pensando en tu entrenador, ¿verdad Kuro? Dijo mientras aun miraba el cielo**

 **-Umbreon!- sorprendida- como es que me entendió. Estaba completamente impresionada**

 **-Jejeje ¿qué paso te sorprendí? (risilla)**

 **-Umbreon. Un poco, los humanos son muy extraños jeje . Los dos nos empezamos a reír, el ambiente es muy divertido**

Veo que Nicholas baja la cabeza, fijando la vista en la entrada de una tienda de comestibles. Me toma para alzarme y colocándome en su hombro y se para y va donde la puerta de entrada de la tienda y cuando nos acercamos. Vimos a una mujer, con el cabello negro y largo con unos lentes y un vestido largo y morado claro con unas zapatillas moradas

Cuando Nicholas se da cuenta, que es su madre.

 **-Nicholas hola. Dije mientras cargas varias bolsas entre sus brazos**

 **-Hola mama, ¿quieres que te ayude? Mientras tomaba una de las bolsas**

 **-Gracias nicho.- sonriendo-hasta que de repente su sonrisa se va dejando una cara de duda. umm ¿y ese pokemon?**

 **-Heeey . Se sorprende Nicholas con las bolsas entre sus brazos pero un poco incómodo a punto de caerse y con los lentes desacomodados, como si hubiese pasado un terremoto**

No puede ser que Nicholas se había olvidado de mí, aunque yo estaba perdida en mi mundo

 **-¿Este pokemon? ¿Es de? Un amigo mío, me pidió que lo cuidara jejeje. Dice muy entrecortado y con una sonrisa. Si yo fuera su madre Ni siquiera le creería, lo mire de una forma muy decepcionante**

 **-Nicho, eres tan malo mintiendo. Dice mientras levanta una ceja y entrelaza los brazos**

 **-suspiro- Bueno… pero te cuento en casa. Mientras se despreocupa y termina con sus mentiras**

Nicholas y su madre caminaron yo aún seguía en el hombro de Nicholas y aún seguía con mi mente en otro lado, hasta que de repente siendo como si algo toca mis mejillas, yo me alarmo y se levanta mis orejas y luego mira lo que me toca, es la madre Nicholas, pero lo hacía de una forma completamente indescriptible sus manos son muy suaves parece como si me hubiera hipnotizado

 **-Nicholas me veía con una sonrisa y hasta riéndose de cómo me gustaba lo que hacía su madre**

 **-Este Umbreon, es un poco extraño, tiene unos colores muy diferentes. Terminándome de acariciar las mejillas**

 **-Sí, pero es como uno común. Le responde Nicholas**

Ya llegando a casa, su madre abre la puerta permitiéndole la entrada, primero a Nicholas ya que estaba con las bolsa ,quien va directo a la cocina y las coloca y luego entra su madre quien luego cierra la puerta , terminado de ir a la cocina y tomando asiento , mirando a Nicholas de una forma amenazadora

Creo que Nicholas la entendió y también tomo asiento y me toma colocándome en sus piernas

 **-Bien ahora cuéntame. Cruzando los brazos y piernas de una forma muy seria**

 **-Bueno… dice Nicholas sin mucha importancia. Este Umbreon me lo conseguí en el colegio y entonces supuse que estaba sola así que me lo traje**

 **-Nicho, este Umbreon , ¿no le pertenece a nadie? le responde**

 **-Sí , es de un entrenador , pero ….. Al parecer se separaron. Nicholas no le quería contar definitivamente la verdad, creo que sabía todo el daño que me hacía esto y el dolor de perder a mi entrenador**

 **-No sería correcto devolverlo. Le dice a Nicholas**

 **-Lo que pasa es que… Nicholas empieza a bajar su mirada y solo fijándose en mí , me veía que tenías mis orejas para abajo , ya sabía que ya estaba triste hasta que escuchamos**

 **-Entiendo. Dice su madre bajando un poco su voz. Dejando varios segundos en silencio hasta que Nicholas responde**

 **-Gracias. Dice Nicholas aun con su miranda abajo**

 **-Sube a tu habitación, mientras yo hago el almuerzo. Dice su madre mientras bajaba su mirada**

Nicholas acato la orden y me tomo llevándome con él entre sus brazos

 **-Nicho, puedes dejar al Umbreon. Dije su madre levantando su mirada**

Nicholas me deja en la silla en donde estaba sentado. Yo tenía miedo, no me sentía segura y aún seguía triste, pero Nicholas me sonrió y se acercó **susurrando: tranquila, no te pasara nada, ella es así. Ya terminados de retirar.** Eso me dio un poco de confianza, lo cual me sentí un poco tranquila

 **-Después de varias horas**

Nicholas es llamado, el cual baja de la escalera y creo que tuvo una impresión al verme en el hombro de su madre y las dos juntas sonriendo

Nicholas sonrió. Luego de un salto paso al hombro de Nicholas, estaba realmente feliz de volver a estar en el hombro de Nicholas

Me siento como si una gran felicidad se inundaba en mi cuerpo y menta solo le di una sonrisa hasta que luego miro a la madre de Nicholas en la cual coloca unos platos en la mesa con comida, ella sentándose al igual que Nicholas quien me coloca en sus piernas, preparándonos para comer

 **-Es muy agradable. Dije su madre mientras empieza a comer y lo hacía con una sonrisa**

 **-Es una chica y se llama Kuro. Le responde a su madre**

 **-No sé cómo sabes eso. Mira a Nicholas muy sospechoso**

Nicholas del nervio por poco bota el jugo que está tomando. Yo solo disfrutaba de mi comida la cual estaba realmente deliciosa, la madre de Nicholas me hizo especialmente un pokelito , lo cual estaba muy delicioso y esponjoso , tenía unas decoraciones , tenía por qué me las comí con mucho gusto

Después de tener nuevas amistades con Nicholas y su madre me sentía feliz , pero había algo claro que pronto conseguiré y volveré a ver a mi mejor amigo , aunque tenga muchos obstáculos que resolver y decisiones que tomar , Nicholas y su madre nicholes me darán su apoyo en todo .

Ya terminado de comer, ayudando a nicholes en todo, pasando las horas y jugando y conociéndonos un poco, ya Nicholas estaba acostado preparado para dormir, yo estaba a su lado y ante de dormir dije en mi mente mientras miraba desde la ventana de Nicholas la gran luna llena :

 **-Algún día Hiroshi, nos volveremos a encontrar, no perderé las esperanzas.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leerlo espero que les haya gustado mucho. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, favoritos y críticas. XD y claro, también espero que les haya gustado el nuevo estilo de dialogo. Los quiero mis queridos lectores feliz día y noche para todos! ;3**


	6. Capitulo 6 Junto a una pesadilla

**Agradecimiento a Pokemon**

 **Basado en la serie Pokemon**

 **Creado por: The white Dullahan**

 **Hola a todos. Espero que les guste el capítulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, favoritos y críticas y si quieren dejarme mensajes por privado x3 Nya!**

 **Este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho x3 un logro ! wii !**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6 . Junto a un pesadilla**

Después de haber pasado un día muy agradable con Nicholas y su madre, nos fuimos a acostar muy tarde.

Ya amaneciendo y el roció de la mañana esparciéndose junto con el despertar de los pokemon y la cálida luz que entra por la ventana de Nicholas, provocando una fastidiosa y cálida luz que apunta juntos en mis ojos, mientras que Nicholas quien está protegido por su brazo derecho ,el cual usa para cubrirse la cara .

Ya terminándome de despertar por no aguantándome más ,pude notar que Nicholas aún no se había levantado , él está durmiendo muy cómodamente al igual que un eevee en su suave pelaje y Ya al parecer su madre se había levantado , pero creo que tuvo que salir a hacer varias cosas y que al parecer vuelve más tarde . Hoy es sábado, así que Nicholas no tiene clase.

Yo solo con la intención de pararme, solo para moverme y e evitar la luz y volver a mis sueños .Pero de repente una de mis orejas se levanta, ya que suena un extraño ruido , el cual al darme cuenta es el teléfono de Nicholas ,el cual es un gran fastidio y que no para de vibrar, Nicholas se levanta , muy asustado e inquieto y viendo para todo lados , de seguro se asustó por el ruido y cuando se da cuenta , su teléfono esta en su mesita de noche en el que está al lado de su cama, y termina contestando .

-Hola?. Dice Nicholas (x3 con una voz de dormido)

-(voz de una chica joven) Hola Nicho, soy yo Isabel. Le responde

-Hola Isabel, ¿cómo estás? Le pregunta Nicholas ( x3 pero aun con voz de dormido jeje)

-Todo bien Nicho. Ya falta poco para ser entrenadores, lo cual estoy muy ansiosa bueno en fin, te quería preguntar, si nos podemos ver hoy.

-Vale, no hay problema, ¿cómo a qué hora? (ya dejando su voz de dormido) Nicholas le pregunta

-Me gustaría ahorita. ¿Te parece? Le responde

-Sí, no hay problema.

-Bien y termínate de levantarse flojo. Le dice con un tono de burla

-Jajá eres muy mala, gracias nos vemos chao. Dice mientras corta la llamada y vuelve el teléfono a su lugar

Nicholas a darse cuenta que yo estaba despierta, al fijar su mirada en mí.

-Buenos días, Kuro. Dice Nicholas (volvió a la voz de dormido x3)

-Umbreon. Estoy dormida, cállate

-bostezo- bueno, creo que mama salió, así que le dejare una nota. Dice mientras ve su ventana, ya que está sentado en su cama.

Nicholas , se para y sale de la habitación , volteando al lado izquierdo , donde más tarde vuelve con un paño que rodea su cuello y una especie de cepillo en su boca , el cual le hace que bote espuma parece como si tuviera rabia .

Luego toma su ropa de entrenador pero esta vez diferente y se vuelve a retirar. Yo ya había dormido mucho así que me pare y me estire, sacudiendo mi cabeza a todo lados para terminar de despertarme y me quede sentada en la cama de Nicholas, esperando, hasta que el vuelve con una vestimenta diferente .Una franela azul oscuro y el final de las mangas negro con unos pantalones gris oscuro y junto con sus lentes negro. Cuando él llega pude notar que tiene en su mano derecha un pequeño pañuelo el cual se acerca a mí y se agacha a la altura de la cama y le lo empieza a pasar por la cara, lo cual siento que está un poco fría y húmeda lo que me hace temblar un poco y luego lo pasa por mis anillos. Se siente realmente bien y cuando termina, mis anillos brillan y mi cara ya estaba limpia, solo que sacudo mi cabeza a todo lados para terminar de secarme. Bien, ya estas lista, ahora si podemos partir. Dice Nicholas mientras coloca el pañuelo en su bolso bandolero negro en la cual también metió otras cosas.

-Al terminar de guardar todo- Vámonos Kuro. Dice mientras coloca su brazo en una buena forma, para que yo salte y aterrice al lado de su hombro. Ya estando todo listo, realmente no sabía a dónde vamos.

Ya saliendo de la habitación y bajando las escaleras, Nicholas se da cuenta que en la mesa de la cocina hay dos sándwich, Nicholas toma uno y lo coloca en su boca el cual lo sujeta con sus dientes, mientras que el otro lo coloca en mi boca y saliendo de la casa junto con nuestros sándwich, el cual está muy sabroso y esponjoso justo como me gusta. Nicholas solo va en camino al centro del pueblo, donde la otra vez no encontramos con su madre. Mientras caminamos el clima esta con una dulce brisa y un las nubes azules, muy calmado junto con los pokemon tipo volador. Mientras que a los alrededores, hay muchos entrenadores y trabajadores junto a sus pokemon.

Ya casi llegando Nicholas aumenta un poco su velocidad, realmente tenía unas ganas de decirle a Nicholas que va muy rápido. Pero el solo continúa con su cara que siempre lleva con su inmensa felicidad y yo con mi cara de pokemon x3 jeje .Ya llegando a centro del pueblo y la gran fuente, nos dimos cuenta que hay una chica con un cabello azul oscuro corto y una chaqueta manga larga y blanca y una camisa negra y unas bermudas negra, junto a unos zapatos deportivos y blanco . Nicholas al darse cuenta se acerca y la saluda con unos gritos.

-Hola Isabel –gritos – dice Nicholas, mientras se acerca a ella

-Hola Nicho. Le responde la chica, mientras lo saluda con su brazo derecho levantado

-¿Llegue a tiempo? dice mientras se rasca un poco la mejilla con su dedo índice

-Tranquilo llegaste a tiempo. Dice con una sonrisa

-Qué bueno. Le responde – suspiro-

-¿Y ese es tu pokemon? Dice preguntando, mientras fija su mirada en mi

-He, ella es, bueno, eto . Dice entre cortado

-Yo: (Umbreon. Nop)

-Si ella es mi pokemon. Dice Nicholas, mientras deja al lado sus palabras entrecortadas

-Umbreon –impresión-

-Qué bonita, ¿tiene nombre?. Pregunta con una sonrisa

-Si es Kuro. Le responde, mientras fija su mirada en mí

-Ahh , mucho gusto! Dice con una sonrisa. Bueno. Ya es hora de irnos Nicho y Kuro

-Eh y a ¿dónde vamos? Dice preguntando

-Tu solo sígueme. Dice mientras toma la mano de Nicholas y se lo lleva arrastrado

Ya cuando, nos dimos cuenta estamos a lo lejos de la entrada del pueblo , donde llegamos a un camino ,el cual creo que es para llegar a una ciudad , pero ella continua un poco por el camino , hasta que ya estamos en un bosque muy verde y con mucha vegetación . Mientras que yo me fijo en los detalles del bosque de repente de un jalón ella se desvía del camino, llevándonos a una zona alta donde empezamos a subir, terminando de llegar a una colina.

-¿Te acuerda de este lugar? Dice Isabel muy feliz

-Sí, este lugar no ha cambiado en nada. Dice mientras termina de subir y llega a donde una zona alta, con un árbol en la cual Nicholas se recuesta – suspiro de relajación-

-Si – mientras saca una pokeball – yo te elijo – lanzando la Pokeball –

-treecko!

-Un treecko! . Dice Nicholas muy impresionado al ver el pequeño y verde pokemon

Isabel también se sienta junto a su Treecko el cual se ve que es un pokemon muy juguetona y que no para de saltar y sonreír

Pronto, ¿verdad? Treecko. Dice Isabel muy feliz mientras tiene a Treecko entre sus brazos

Nicholas me toma desde su hombro y me coloca en sus piernas y me empieza a acariciar la cabeza. Lo cual se sentía bien

Luego de varios minutos

La brisa empieza a aumentar. En la colina donde estamos, se puede ver el pueblo e incluso la cuidad, todo era una vista completa y hermosa, por lo tan alto que estamos y ni nos dimos cuenta que estamos muy alejado del pueblo, aunque corrimos, para llegar lo más rápido que podíamos.

Ya haciéndose como las 1:00 pm Nicholas y Isabel se quedan hablando , mientras que Treecko quien está jugando afuera de los brazos de Isabel , saltando y sonriendo , yo no le estaba prestando atención a Nicholas , toda mi atención la tengo en Treecko el cual no paraba de jugar . Y cada movimiento y salto que hacia el pequeño Treecko hacen que mis orejas están en alto, los cual me permite estar alerta. Siempre tengo ese mecanismo de defensa el cual, siempre estoy atenta al mis alrededores.

-Shii shii shii shii . Escucho un ruido, ¿será de Treecko? pero no sé de donde viene, es como el de un movimiento

Hasta que me doy cuenta, que es por al lado de los arbusto, el cual está cerca del árbol en la que aparece un hombre con un uniforme negro con una

-Yo: (Umbreon - R, en su pecho)

No puede ser, el hombre que aparece misteriosamente es un miembro del equipo Rocket

-Les molesta si me llevo a Treecko. Dice mientras saca una pokeball pequeña de su bolsillo

-¿Quiénes eres tú? Dice Nicholas mientras se levanta y yo me mantengo a su lado. Mientras que Isabel aún está sentada, llama a Treecko para que este entre sus brazos

-Soy un miembro del equipo Rocket y me llevare a esos pokemon a la fuerza, así que prepárense – haciendo que la pokeball crezca y la lanza – yo te elijo!

Noivern! Argggg! –Gritos – un grito que hasta aturde

-No puede ser un Noivern. Dice Isabel muy asustada

-Usa furia dragón ahora!. Dice el miembro, mientras señala a Nicholas con su dedo

Noivern argg! Preparando su gran ataque, formando un gran poder de color azul y lanzándolo

Al ver el tan repentino ataque de Noivern, No podía quedarme sin hacer nada pero aunque es de mi equipo e inclusos pueden ser conocidos de Hiroshi, realmente me llegan tantas cosas a la cabeza, que ni siquiera se cual escoger, pero definitivamente he decidido.

Doy un salto y me coloca al frente de la furia dragón lo más rápido que puedo y uso protección. Deteniendo el gran ataque. Ya estando hay cara a cara con un furia dragón de gran magnitud y un qué lo estoy intentando detener con protección, mi cuerpo tiempla mucho haciéndome que me empuje una gran ráfaga

-Kuro!-gritos- ¿estás bien?-gritos- dice Nicholas preocupado, al ver mi tan repentino movimiento

-Yo: (Um-bre-on . Eso creo)

Ese ataque fue muy fuerte y aunque me protegí me hizo un gran daño, pero eso no me va a detener, raramente siento un impulso que fluye por mi cuerpo, es algo que nunca he sentido, es completamente indescriptible , en la que vuelvo a tomo mi posición de ataque. Frente a Nicholas, aunque me cueste un poco estabilizar mis patas, por lo cual me cuesta un poco los movimientos que hago.

-Jeje , que tenemos aquí un pokemon que se quiere hacer el héroe . Dice el entrenador del Noivern. Crees que con ese espíritu, nos vas a detener.

-Kuro! , usa bola de sombra. Dice Nicholas mientras, tomando su posición como el de un verdadero entrenador

Acatando mi orden, doy un gran salto y lanzando una abriendo mi boca, haciendo que una onda oscura fluya y forme esfera oscura junto con un lanzamiento directo

-Noivern usa ráfaga. Dice el entrenador, mientras me señala

Noivern argggg! . Sacudiendo sus inmensas alas y haciendo que mi bola de sombra explote y que mi aterrizaje sea un poco complicado cayendo a una gran velocidad y ya a punto de llegar al suelo para recibir el impacto, me di cuenta que Nicholas me toma y me coloca entre su brazos, sujetándome con una gran fuerza

-¿Estas bien? Dice Nicholas, mientras fija su mirada en mí

-Yo:(Um-bre-on)

-Ayudaremos un poco, aunque sea mi primera vez. Dice Isabel, mientras deja su temor y se prepara, soltando a Treecko de sus brazos, el cual se coloca al frente de ella junto con posición de ataque

-Usa bala semillas. Dice Isabel con un tono autoritario

Treecko! . Mientras da un pequeño salto y libera varias semillas de su boca

-Jeje , eso es lo que necesito . Noivern usa ráfaga. Dice el entrenador, mientras cruza sus brazos

Noivern arggg!-rugido -Haciendo de nuevo una gran ráfaga y que las balas semillas desaparezcan y se esparzan

-Ahora termina con furia dragón. Dice su entrenador

Noivern arggg! . Liberando de nuevo ese gran poder de su boca

-Treecko esquívalo! Dice Isabel

-Treecko! -ya dándose cuenta que es demasiado tarde y que no podrá esquivar el ataque-

-Yo: (Umbreon. quítate del medio! –grito-)

Usando mí fuerza psíquica elevando a Treecko para evitar el terrible ataque y luego dejándolo de nuevo en el suelo con mucho cuidado

-Treecko. Muchas gracias Kuro. Dice muy aliviado

Aún estoy en los brazos de Nicholas muy debilitada con mis orejas hacia abajo, pero no puedo dejar que nada les pase.

-Muy bien, ya me canse de jugar . Noivern ataca ahora. Dice su entrenador con un rostro serio y dejando el cruce de sus brazos

-Noivern argg! Haciendo un gran rugido y estirando sus grandes alas , realizando un acto de intimidación

Yo me empiezo a forcejar, para liberarme de los brazos de Nicholas y de nuevo me coloco al frente

-Kuro , ¿crees que puedas continuar?. Dice Nicholas muy preocupado

-Umbreon. Afirmando

-Bien, usa bola de sombra. Dice Nicholas

Acatando mi orden, libero otra esfera oscura

-Ya detuvimos ese ataque y podemos hacerlo otra vez usa ráfaga. Dice el entrenador

Noivern arggg! Mientras realiza una gran ráfaga

Y volviendo el mismo resultado. Esa ráfaga es muy potente .No podemos detener esa ráfaga. Dice Nicholas

Ya me estaba donde por vencida, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea , el cual es una técnica que siempre hacia con Midori .

-Umbreon. Treecko, hagamos un ataque combinado

-Treecko. Bien, yo te sigo. Dice mientras coloca su manito en forma de puños

-Ahora! . Digo mientras uso fuerza psíquica, haciendo que mis anillos brillen, muy azulados y provocando una gran gravedad en la que caiga Noivern para que no pueda usar su alas

Esta sensación se siente horrible, estoy usando la máxima capacidad, realmente estoy usando mucha energía para que el Noivern no pueda pararse ni usar sus alas pero ya que es un pokemon muy grande y fuerte, es más horrible de lo que se imaginan

-Treecko ataca! –grito!..

-Treecko. Bien te entiendo. Dice mientras da un gran salto y junta sus palmas haciendo una pequeña esfera de color verde una energibola muy potente y lanzándola justo en la frente de Noivern

Noivern arggggg. Golpe directo

-No puede ser Noivern nooo!. Dice su entrenador

-Isabel. Treecko termina con balas semillas

-Treecko!. Lanzando varias semillas

Ya después de quitar la mayor parte del poder psíquico que use, no pude evitar caer junto con Noivern. Mis patas ya no pueden más, ni siquiera pueden mantener mi peso y mi cuerpo se siente muy pesado junto con mis ojos el cual me debilito y me termino de desmayar

-No puede ser mi Noivern. Esto no lo permitiré – mientras regresa a su Noivern a su pokeball – y el hombre huye

-Kuro! –Gritos – dice Nicholas mientras se acerca y me carga colocándome entre sus brazos en la cual es una sensación muy cálida y relajante

-¿Estas bien? Dice Isabel mientras toma entra sus brazos a Treecko

Treecko. Le responde con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo esta Kuro? Nicholas. Pregunta Isabel mientras se acerca

-Esta inconsciente, Creo que debe descansar un poco. Dice Nicholas mientras, empieza a acariciar el anillo de mi frente

-será mejor llevarla al centro pokemon. Dice muy preocupada

-Bien. Le responde Nicholas

* * *

 **-Sueño-**

 **De nuevo, este mundo oscuro, en la que floto en un mundo infinito, en un mundo de pura oscuridad, donde no se escucha ni se visualiza nada. Es algo como, una pesadilla en la que me pregunto siempre lo mismo.**

 **-¿Porque estoy aquí?**

 **¿Crees que pude salvar a Nicholas, Isabel y Treecko? O tal vez solo hui, dejando atrás a lo que no puedo salvar así como deje a Hiroshi**

 **-¿Por qué te preguntas todo eso? –Voz extraña-**

 **-¿Quién es? Pregunto**

 **-Solo una conciencia, dime, ¿porque siempre te preguntas eso?**

 **-Por qué fue lo que hice, deja a Hiroshi por ser cobarde y ahora no puede salvar a Nicholas. Le respondo a la extraña voz**

 **-No escapaste, no eres cobarde, no abandonaste a nadie. Me responde la voz extraña**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices? Le pregunto**

 **-No es lógico Kuro, Hiroshi te protegió y Nicholas está a salvo .me responde .Y es por eso, que no quieres, que los demás sufran .Kuro. Dice la voz**

 **-¿he?**

 **-No quieres que sufran como tú lo estás sufriendo ¿verdad? Por algo sigues con Nicholas por algo lo protegiste junto con su amiga. Dice la voz mientras se desvanece**

 **-Fin del sueño-**

* * *

-Yo:Umbreon?

Ya abriendo mis ojos, veo a mi alrededor, aun me siento muy debilitada , pero puedo observar que estoy en una camilla blanca y en una especie de cama en la cual me alumbra una especie de luz extraña de color naranja, lo que hace que poco a poco regenere mis energías .

-Yo: ¿Dónde estoy?

-Qué bueno , que despertaste Umbreon. Dice una mujer alta con un vestido blanco y una camisa rosada por abajo y su cabello rosado con un extraño peinado junto con un pokemon un Wigglytuff que anda un pequeño delatar blanco y un sombrero .Tranquila soy la enfermera Joy y estas en el centro pokemon . Dice mientras toca unos botones de la maquina

Al darme cuenta en donde estaba, volví a perder la fuerza y me quede dormida

Luego de algunas horas.

Escucho, mientras me transporta

-Enfermera Joy ¿cómo esta Umbreon?

-Ella está bien, aunque, nos costó mucho para que volviera a recuperar su conciencia, aquí la trae mi compañero. Dice la enfermera

-Wigglytuff! Saluda, mientras sigue moviendo la camilla y me coloca al lado de Nicholas el cual yo ando sentada y viendo a Nicholas. El sin darme cuenta ya yo estaba entre sus brazos

-Kuro!-Feliz- me alegras que estés bien!. Dice muy con una gran sonrisa

-Yo:(Umbreo. A mí también me alegra, que tu estés bien)

-Qué bueno que Kuro esté bien –suspiro- dice Isabel muy aliviada junto con su Treecko en su hombro el cual me saluda

-Kuro! . Dice Treecko muy feliz, pero con algunas lágrimas de felicidad

-Gracias por traer a Kuro ya está mejor, solo necesita descansar un poco más y te aseguro que de nuevo tendrá todas sus energías, aunque uso una gran cantidad de poder, ten cuidado en que no exagere con sus poderes psíquicos. Dice la enfermera Joy con una sonrisa

-De nuevo muchas gracias enfermera joy , muchas gracias . Dice Nicholas con una pequeña reverencia muy feliz y aliviada

De nuevo entre los brazos de Nicholas, ciento un grandes apretones y su calidez. Mientras salimos del centro pokemon junto con Isabel y Treecko

-Disculpa Isabel, por todo. Dice Nicholas con culpa

-No más bien, yo me debo disculpa. Dice mientras se culpa. Yo fui, la que no pudo ayudarlos y solo me quede asustada. Dice un poco desanimada

-Tranquila, más bien la pase muy bien, bueno ante de que viniera ese ladrón. Dice Nicholas intentándole animar. Bueno hasta aquí nos despedimos.

-Sí. Dice mientras coloca una sonrisa en su cara. Bien hasta luego Nicho. Dice mientras se retira

Nicholas solo se despide .hasta que aumenta un poco le apretó entre sus brazos pero luego de un rato Nicholas, empieza a lagrimear un poco, yo desde sus brazos me quede viéndolo preocupada .Hasta que el empieza a desaparecer su sonrisa y luego al darme cuenta. Me libero un poco del agarre de sus brazos y me le acerco usando sus brazos como impulso para pararme enfrente mirándolo mientras que él tiene su mirada hacia abajo y sus ojos cerrados y algunas lagrimas . Hasta que los abre se me queda viéndome

Lo siento Kuro. Me dice mientras, se intenta controlar

Hasta que me acerco un poco más y le doy un pequeño lengüetazo en su mejilla. Lo cual hace que Nicholas pare de lagrimear un poco y se me quede mirando y yo solo le doy una sonrisa, dándole una gran seguridad a Nicholas

El al darse cuenta de mi acto el me vuelve a tomar entre sus brazos y me coloca contra su pecho donde me un gran abrazo y yo solo con mi cabeza le acaricie un poco su mejilla. Hasta que luego de hacer eso y el a aflojar su agarre, me coloca en su hombro, donde el me ve con una sonrisa.

Me siento muy feliz por haber salvado a Nicholas y su amiga, después de quedarme en su hombro y volver a casa, me quede pensando sobre lo que dijo esa voz extraña que escuche. Mientras veía a Nicholas como volvía su sonrisa .

* * *

 **Gracias espero que les haya gustado el capítulo x3 .No se olviden dejar sus comentarios, favoritos y criticas.**

 **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo x3**


	7. Capitulo 7 El tiempo

**Agradecimiento a Pokemon**

 **Basado en la Serie Pokemon**

 **Creado por: The White Dullahan**

 **Saludos a todos. Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy no se olviden dejar sus comentarios favoritos y críticas. Disfruten**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 El tiempo**

" **Ya han pasado 4 meses. El tiempo vuela muy rápido al igual que los pokemon tipo voladores con sus increíbles habilidades en el vuelo, al igual que el nivel de agilidad de un Gallade con sus poderosas cuchillas y la velocidad del Luxray"**

" **A veces pasa mucho en un parpadeo , cada día es único e irrepetible , pasan los días , los meses , trayendo y llevando luz , frio , lluvia sentimientos , personas , los recuerdos van y vienen , pero sin duda los que paso a tu lado se quedaran siempre conmigo , son parte de mí , son parte de ti "**

 **-The White Dullahan –**

* * *

Ya han pasado cuatro meses. Nicholas ya no era el pequeño niño de ante, ahora es todo un hombre, el ahorita tiene 15 años debido a que el decidió empezar su viaje a esta edad, que quería terminar sus estudios completos. Ya ahora es más alto que ante y es un poco más diferente, pero él nunca cambio su sonrisa y su entusiasmo (realmente ahora es más lindo), Nicholas y yo en estos días ahora somos más unidos.

El despertador de Nicholas suena muy temprano, haciendo un sonido extraño y vibrando, el cual Nicholas lo apaga con su mano derecha, ya yo estaba despierta. Algunas veces me levantaba primero que Nicholas y solo me quedaba sentada al lado de él.

Nicholas ya abriendo sus ojos y viendo a su alrededor y luego fijándose en mí.

-Buenos días Kuro. Dice (con voz de dormido)

-Umbreon….

Mañana es el gran día de Nicholas ya que comenzara su viaje. Así que siempre anda ansioso. Nicholas se levanta , anda con su pijama de camina negra y sus short negro ligeros y se va girando a la izquierda , donde luego regresa con su cara mojada y una toalla alrededor de su cuello , para luego dejarla en la silla de su computadora y se termina sentando en la cama. El me toma y sentarme en sus piernas, el siempre hace eso, aunque aún no sé porque. (Lo que sé que soy feliz) de repente saca una pequeña toalla y me lo empieza a pasar por la cara y luego por los anillos azules (a ok, ya me acorde por que hace eso) realmente me gusta que me haga eso se siente bien, lo único malo es que la toalla tiene absorbida agua fría así que siempre me hace temblar, Nicholas al darse cuenta de eso siempre, se ríe.

Luego de terminar, me devuelve a mi lugar y yo misma me subo a su hombro, donde salimos de la habitación y bajamos las escales para llegar a la cocina, el cual está su madre, haciendo…

POKELITOS!. Realmente me encanta los pokelito que hace su madre son dulces y esponjosos, son definitivamente delicioso. El cual Nicholas y yo tomamos asiento yo en sus piernas. Su madre sirve en la mesa unos platos con dos sándwich. Nicholas se come uno mientras que yo el otro.

-Bueno Nicholas, aun no me has dicho, con qué pokemon quieres empezar tu viaje. Dice su madre mientras se sienta, dejando los guantes de cocina en la mesa

-Es cierto-impresionado- aún no he decidido. Dice mientras abre sus ojos y se queda paralizado

-Nunca cambiaras Nicho. Dice su madre con decepción

-Bueno , bueno tranquila , déjame pensar ummm-(pensando)- Dice Nicholas mientras coloca su mano en su mentó para pensar , mientras que yo disfruto de mi comida

-Disculpa mama puedo, salir a las colinas .Dice Nicholas dejando a un lado sobre del viaje y los pokemones principales

-Bien pero no tardes .Dice su madre afirmando

Luego de terminar de comer. Nicholas y yo subimos, hasta llegar a la habitación, donde Nicholas se sienta en la cama, mientras que yo me acuesto. Aunque no se note, aún sigo teniendo los sueños extraños, pero cada día son peores, creo que ese es el motivo por el cual, siempre me despierto temprano, aunque me cueste dormir. Nicholas cuando se da cuenta que tengo una pesadilla el me coloca entre sus brazos, lo cual me hace sentir tranquila y segura. Bueno aquí otro intento de dormir

* * *

 **Sueño**

Esta vez ya no sueño muy frecuente con el mundo oscuro infinito, algunas veces sueño con un paisaje, que luego se marchita al mí alrededor y todo lo que quiero, desaparece, también está en la que veo solo un horror en la que no puedo despertar, entre otras

Creo que estoy soñando .Estoy en un paisaje verde con un césped suave y una brisa dulce, igual que la brisa a la orilla del mar. Pero en este paisaje estoy sola, solo siento la brisa. Algunas veces pienso que es un lugar muy lindo hasta que el césped completo se empieza a colocar todo negro y marchitándose, dejando al mi alrededor verde, empieza a aparecer una especie de sombra con cuatro patas que va caminando, cada paso que da se empieza a crear una neblina y sus ojos son rojos, hasta algunas veces desaparece y luego aparece en otro lugar caminando .Ahora se detiene y se fija en mí y luego a mi parpadeo , está al frente mío .

 **Fin del sueño**

* * *

-Umbreon…?-despierto- con una reparación acelerada

-Kuro? Dice Nicholas mientras me ve, ya que está sentado en la cama recostado de la pared leyendo un libro

-Umbreon….. Malditos sueño

Hasta que algo me toma y siento algo cálido por mi cuerpo y cuando me doy cuenta estoy entre los brazos de Nicholas

-De nuevo, con pesadillas .Dice mientras se fija en mi

Umbreon…..?

-Tranquila. Dice con una sonrisa, hasta que me suelta y toma su libro a la vez levantándose de la cama y tomando su bolso bandolero negro que esta guindado en su silla y lo guarda entre otras cosas, hasta que luego me vuelvo a recostar, mientras que Nicholas toma ropa limpia y se retira. Luego de algunas horas vuelve con una chaqueta negra manga larga con unas bermudas marrón beich y unos zapatos negro junto con sus lentes negros. Al llegar toma su bolso y se lo coloca, luego me dice: Kuro, vámonos.

Lo cual doy un salto y aterrizo en su hombro. El me ve con una sonrisa y luego salimos de la habitación, bajando las escaleras y despidiéndose de su madre, el cual está en la sala de la casa viendo televisión, pero nos detiene, ya que la madre de Nicholas se para y le entrega una pequeña caja y luego se vuelve a sentar en el sofá. Nicholas guardando la caja, salimos y empezamos nuestro camino, hasta que luego de una caminata llegamos al centro del pueblo con la gran fuente hasta que empieza a aumenta su velocidad y salimos del pueblo, desviándonos del camino y subiendo las colinas, hasta que llegamos, en donde estábamos la otra vez son Isabel. Nicholas se recuesta del árbol y me toma colocándome en sus piernas

Yo solo sin ningún aviso, me quedo dormida en las piernas de Nicholas, mientras que ciento unas acaricias de su parte.

Estoy soñando de nuevo en el paisaje, de nuevo en el césped verde pero esta vez hay algo diferente, esta vez hay árboles y algunos pokemon jugando. Esta vez es un poco más alegre que ante. No entendía nada, pero me relaja.

Ya pasando una hora, me despierto y viendo a Nicholas veo que el esta disfrutando de la brisa y del inmenso paisaje , hasta que luego se fija en mí y me dice : Veo que ya descansaste , eso me alegra .Dice mientras sonríe

-Umbreon. Yo le respondo con una sonrisa

Hasta que después de varios minutos de silencios…..

Yo disfruto de este paisaje. Hasta que Nicholas luego empieza a decir: Sabes Kuro. Aprovechando que estamos en este hermoso paisaje

-Umbreon..?

-Te quiero agradecer por lo de la otra vez. Dice mientras sonríe, pero solo viendo el paisaje

-Umbreon…se a lo que se refería así que solo le sonreí, para que me entendiera

-Eres muy fuerte y nunca te rindes .Dice mientras empieza a fijar en mí. Pero me disculpo, por colocarte en peligro, además que…. –Nicholas no dije más debido a que no podía-

-Umbreon…. (Puede ver que Nicholas esta triste) Así que sin dudarlo me subí a su hombro de un salto Umbreon…

Pero él no dice nada, solo sigue con su mirada, hacia abajo ocultando su rostro

-Umbreon. Nicholas yo quería salvarlos, no quiero que nada les pase nada.

Nicholas solo su brazo derecho y empieza a acariciar mi mejilla, Hasta que luego yo le doy un pequeño lengüetazo en su mejilla y luego me baja, volviéndome a colocar en sus piernas

Nicholas de repente deja su seriedad y se queda mirándome. Hasta que yo le doy una sonrisa y luego siento de nuevo esa calidez ya que estoy entre los brazos de Nicholas

-Umbreon-feliz-

Luego de haber, hecho feliz a Nicholas, el saca de su bolso la caja que dio su madre y la abre en la que contiene adentro dos deliciosos y esponjosos pokelitos en la que lo se nos podía ver las estrellas en nuestros ojos , así que sin pensarlo empezamos a comer . Luego de nuestra pequeña merienda, Nicholas ya estaba un poco más feliz, lo que me gustaba es que había vuelto su sonrisa

-Umbreon….-feliz-

Ya yo me había escapado de los brazos de Nicholas, así que estaba jugando en el césped (de seguro se pregunta, como los pokemon juegan así sin nada) estoy saltando y sonriendo, debido a que por la briza, es divertido, Nicholas solo esta hay viéndome y hasta que me siento y me quedo mirando el cielo.

-Umbreon. ….-disfrutando de la briza-

Hasta que se coloca todo oscuro y estoy entre los brazos de Nicholas, mientras que el hace lo mismo. Nicholas se había levantado de su puesto y se acercó a mí sentándose y los dos juntos mirando el cielo hasta que luego de varios minutos de silencio, mi pelaje se mueve junto con el baile de la briza al igual que el cabello de Nicholas

-Sabes Kuro, te quiero decir algo. Dice mientras sigue viendo el cielo

-Umbreon…..qué?

-Me gustaría preguntarte ¿sí?…-silencio-

-Umbreon….

-Te gustaría, ser mi compañera .Dice mientras se fija en mí

-Umbreon….?

-¿Quieres ser mi compañera en mi viaje?, como mi pokemon inicial. Dice mientras coloca una sonrisa y junto con la briza (se ve tan adorable x3 jeje)

-Umbreon…..un pokemon inicial?

-Te prometo que no dejare que nada te pase, además podemos estar junto como todos esos dimas días. Dice mientras me empieza a llegar recuerdo

 **Recuerdos**

-Kuro , quieres salir un rato?. Dice Nicholas

-Umbreon….. No quiero

-Hasta que me toma y me coloca en su hombro. Vamos, será divertido. Dice con una sonrisa

…

-Kuro usa fuerza psíquica. Dice Nicholas

Acatando mi orden mis anillos brillan haciendo que weavile se eleve y luego lo tiro con fuerza al suelo y luego uso bola de sombra

-Un ataque directo

-El árbitro levanta la mano y dice: Weavile no puede continuar más, Nicholas y Umbreon Ganan

-Heee! Este pokemon es muy débil .Dice Fabián molesto

-Ga-na-mos y esta fue mi primera batalla? Dice Nicholas entrecortado

Hasta que me alza entre la patas tirándome al cielo muy contento y atrapándome entre sus brazos

Umbreon…?

….

-Weavile usa ataque de arena.

Weavile, lanzando arena a mis ojos

-Umbreon….. (Estoy sola?)

-Kuro-gritos- escúchame usa bola de sombra

-Umbreon…Liberando el aura oscura

-Cayendo weavile-

-Ustedes tiene una gran confianza. Dice weavile

-Umbreon…confianza?

-Gracias Kuro. Cuida bien de Nicholas .Dice Weavile

Le respondo con una sonrisa

….

-Qué lindo pokemon, aunque tiene colores extraños. Dice su madre

-Umbreon…. (Se siente bien)

Mientras me toma de la mejilla y me acaricia

Nicholas (risilla)

….

-Usa ráfaga ahora!. Dice el miembro del equipo R

-Kuro –gritos- usa bola de sombra

-Umbreon-liberando el aura oscura-

Usando fuerza psíquica , para que no pueda mover sus alas

-Umbreon!…..Treecko ahora-gritos-

-Bien. Usando energibola y lanzándosela al gran pokemon

…..

-Kuro ya está mejor. Dice a enfermera joy

-Gracias enfermera. Dice Nicholas mientras me toma entre sus brazos

-Adiós Nicho. Se despide Isabel desde lejos

Ciento un apretones desde su agarre en sus abrazos

-Umbreon….?

-Lo siento Kuro .Dice Nicholas con algunas lagrimas

Yo me libero de su agarre y le doy un pequeño lengüetazo en su mejilla

-Umbreon….-sonrisa-

Volviéndome a abrazar con cariño

 **Fin de los recuerdos**

….

-Umbreon..?

-Aceptarías Kuro .Dice mientras coloca la palma de su mano al frente mío

-Umbreon….-impresión- feliz-…

Yo al escuchar eso, recordando los buenos momento, ni siquiera le quería dar la palma , de repente me lace sobre él , haciendo que se callera hacia atras y le sonreí

-Umbreon- acepto- feliz-

-Kuro?...Dice Nicholas Al ver mi acción, que solo responde con un abrazo y algunas lagrimas

Ya levantándose, pero aun sentando en el césped, yo entre sus brazos viéndolo mientras que el ve el paisaje

-Sabes. Me alegra mucho, haberte dicho esto en este lugar .Dice Nicholas. Es muy hermoso

Yo solo salto hacia su hombro y empiezo a dar un lengüetazo en su mejilla

-Umbreon-feliz-

Mientras que los dos veíamos el paisaje la brisa nos recorría, el clima era perfecto, los pokemon a la vista. Era solo el mismo sueño, solo que esta vez esta mi compañero Nicholas, lo cual lo hace un sueño hecho realidad

Me alegra mucho haber conocido a Nicholas, me alegra los buenos momentos que pasamos y que ahora tendremos y comenzaremos una nueva aventura a su lado.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por leerlo. No se olviden que pueden dejar sus comentarios y favoritos :-D Los quiero a todos !**


	8. Capitulo 8 Pokemon

**Agradecimiento a Pokemon**

 **Basado en la serie Pokemon**

 **Creado por: The White Dullahan**

 **Saludo a todos. Espero que les guste el capítulo y lo disfruten recuerden que pueden dejar sus comentarios, favoritos, criticas , ideas y opiniones :3**

 **Feliz Cumpleaños! Para mi mejor amigo. Te quiero! :D Espero que la pases bien y que cumplas más y Próximamente también "Feliz Cumpleaños" para otra persona a la que también Quiero! :D Espero que los dos la pases bien.**

 **Ohhh y si alguno de mis lectores también está cumpliendo años, entonces Feliz Cumpleaños: D**

 **Y en honor a todo esto :) Voy a empezar a realizar un Fanfic que de seguro les gustara asi que no se pierda su extraño jeje xD .Bien espero que disfruten x3**

 **Ahora cantemos….**

 **Feliz cumpleaños, a ti**

 **Te deseamos a ti**

 **Cumpleaños (blablablá)**

 **Un Feliz cumpleaños**

 **Bueno ya pasemos al capitulo :D Terminemos con los cumpleaños , luego nos volvemos adicto xD jajajaja**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Un pokemon**

Hoy es el gran día , Nicholas comenzara su primer viaje , saldrá a comenzar su nueva aventura y yo estando a su lado para apoyarlo y ayudarlo a realizar sus metas de convertiste en un campeón Pokemon

Nicholas ya se había levantado, creo que Ni siquiera durmió por lo tan ansioso que esta así que se tomó una ducha y se colocó un traje de entrenado el cual es un conjunto una camisa manga corta negra y abajo una franela naranja junto con sus pantalón negros y su bolso bandolero negro en la cual está ahorita mismo equipando sus cosas su madre está abajo en la cocina preparando el desayuno y una meriendo para que se la llevara. Nicholas sin pensarlo, ya estaba listo y me tomo colocándome en su hombro y bajando con mucha prisa, comió su desayuno con mucho apuro (yo estaba igual) y luego toma su merienda y la guardo. Su madre me acarician un poco y luego le da un beso en la mejilla a Nicholas, mientras se despide. Hasta que.

-Nicholas, que pokemon va a escoger. Pregunta su madre

-Empezare con Kuro . Le responde con una sonrisa

-Quee!-impresionada-

-Bueno , hasta luego . Dice Nicholas, mientras sale corriendo

Lo cual deja a su madre paralizada, por lo tan apurado que andaba , Nicholas sale de su casa y va a una gran velocidad , hasta que llegamos a donde el final , lo que significa la salida del pueblo

-Lista?. Pregunta Nicholas muy feliz

-Umbreon-si-

Al entenderme , ya que le afirmo , el pasa la y luego empieza a corres , por un camino y hasta pasando el desvió hacia las colinas , continuamos nuestro camino

 **-Caminamos por varias horas y mas horas y mas hora-**

-Umbreon- Bien , esto ya no es tan emocionante como ante-

-Anímate Kuro . Dice Nicholas con una sonrisa

-Hey tu a donde crees que vas con esa sonrisa .Dice desde la espalda de Nicholas

También me quede sorprendida al escuchar esa voz y hasta que volteamos , vimos a Fabián con una expresión seria en su rostro

-Hola Fabián .Dice Nicholas sin preocupación

-Hola Nicholas veo que saliste con una gran velocidad. Le responde cambiando su rostro

-Si .Dice Nicholas mientras se rasca un poco la nuca

-A si , tu madre me pidió que te diera esto . Dice Fabian , mientras le entrega una pequeña caja

-Gracias de seguro estaba tan feliz , que me olvide de esto .Dice Nicholas

-Ya me doy cuenta , en fin ya que estamos aquí , quieres una batalla , ahora tengo dos pokemon .Dice Fabián con una sonrisa

-Enserio , pero si acabamos de empezar y ya tienes dos .Dice Nicholas impresionado

-Nicholas , se te olvido buscar a tu pokemon principal? .Dice Fabián con un poco de decepción

-No , decidí empezar con Kuro . Dice Nicholas con una sonrisa

-A bien . Dice Fabián. Bueno quiero probarlo .Dice con entusiasmo y moviéndose , hasta un espacio perfecto para batalla

-Bueno. Dice Nicholas. Kuro yo te elijo

Umbreon. Enserio , tengo que volver a pelear con este . Quería quejarme, pero acate mi oden y me baje de su hombro , colocándome al frente y diciendo con Mucha flojera y con odiosidad

-Um-bre-on

-Bien Fennekin yo te elijo .Dice fabian mientras lanza una pokeball y sale un pequeño y peludo pokemon

-Fennekin! – mientras libera fuego

-Kuro usa fuerza psíquica .Dice Nicholas

Enserio no tenia ganas de pelear , pero solo hize que mis anillos brillen elevando al pequeño pokemon y luego tirándolo

-Fennekin usa brazas. Dice fabian

El pequeño pokemon de repente prepara un pequeño poder que viene desde su boca y lo exhala

-Esquívalo . Dice Nicholas

Di un pequeño salto para evitarlo

-Ahora placaje. Dice Fabian

El pequeño pokemon se acerca y intenta dar un placaje , pero sin espera orden solo doy pequeños saltos , mientras me intenta atacas

-Brazas. Dice Fabian

Ya de nuevo esquivándolo me acerco al pokemon y uso cola de hierro dejándolo fuera del combate

-No puede ser . Dice Fabian mientras saca la pokeball de fennekin y lo regresa. Bien , ahora mi segundo pokemon Weavile – Dice mientras saca la pokeball de Weavile y la lanza-

-Weavile!

-Umbreon-Bien porfin un buen oponente

-Usa bola de sombra . Dice fabian

Weavile . mientras de sus palmas libera una aura oscura en forma de esfera y la lanza

-Usa bola de sombra .Dice Nicholas

Liberando una bola de sombra el cual choca con la de Weavile y explota

-Usa garra umbreon .Dice Fabián

Weavile . Mientras se acerca y empieza a atacar

-Cuidado Kuro usa fuerza .Dice Nicholas

Lo cual es lo que hago elevando a weavile , el cual le habia atacado con una gran velocidad y lo golpeo contra el pido

-Ahora usa bola de sombra

Weavile .Lanzándola

-Usa cola de hierro. Dice Nicholas

Doy un pequeño salto y corto la esfera en dos aterrizando y usando bola de sombra

-Demostremos que tu también puedes .Dice Fabián

Weavile .Se acerca a la esfera y usa garra umbreo mientras la carta a la mitad

-Umbreon. Increíble

-Ahora termina con garras furiosas. Dice Fabián

Weavile .Se acerca y cuando va a da su ataque

-Usa protección .Dice Nicholas. ahora –es interrumpido- Ya que weavile había traspasado la barrera y me dio una garra Umbreon

-Kuro!-preocupado- Estas bien? .Pregunta Nicholas

-Umbreon. Si estoy bien

-Bien ahora ataca .Dice Fabián

Weavile .Se acerca con una gran velocidad y cuando va a dar el ataque

Doy un pequeño salto y uso desde mis mandíbulas sale unos colmillos oscuros el cual , le doy una mordida en su brazo

-Weavile!-gritos-

Y luego uso bola de sombra , lanzándosela desde su cara , haciendo que se elevara y luego explotara cayendo y que no pudiera mas

-No puede ser .Dice Fabián

-Bien hecho Kuro .Celebra Nicholas

-Bueno. Dice Fabián. Mientras saca su pokeball

-Umbreon. Luchaste Bien .Digo ante que volviera a su pokeball

-Siempre me impresionas, eres muy buena. Dice mientras giña el ojo y luego se va

(Bien admito que eso me asusto)

-Me hare más fuerte, cuando tenga mi medalla. Dice Fabián. A casi lo olvido ten .Dice Fabián mientras le entrega s Nicholas una….

-Gracias! Cierto que tenía que buscar la pokedex y las pokeball. Dice Nicholas

-Umbreon. Eres un completo tonto Nicholas

(este niño es muy olvidadizo)

Luego Fabián se va con una gran velocidad hacia el bosque mientras dice: VOY A ENTRENAR!

Y sin darme cuenta, yo estoy en los brazos de Nicholas?, lo cual no sé cuándo me alzo , hasta que una de mis orejas se levanta

-Que pasa Kuro- .Pregunta Nicholas

-Umbreon. Algo nos observa

Hasta que me libero de los brazos de Nicholas y luego usa bola de sombra entre los arbusto, lo cual sale una sombra con ojos amarillos y usa una especie de corte con hojas, el cual esquivo

-Umbreon. Quién eres? .Pregunto viendo a la sombra

Nicholas esta impresionado, que busca su pokedex y le apunta, hasta que nuestras dudas son respondidas

Continuara….

* * *

 **Gracias por léelo, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo: x3 los quiero a todos!**


	9. Aviso

Aviso Importante

Saludos a todos ...

No he subido capítulos en este Fic debido a la falta de reviews . La verdad es que no veo el caso de seguir publicando los capítulos sin nadie los lee. Pienso esto de una forma de saber si alguien lee y le gusta de lo que escribo. La única forma de saberlo es que ustedes me dejen un reviews diciéndome si gustan mis capítulos o alguna sugerencia

Bueno, ese es mi aviso, espero sus respuestas, para ver si continúo "El camino de la luna" o lo cancelo. Ya que este fue mi primer fanfic , estaba realmente emocionada , viendo los comentarios que me dejaban a la cual les agradezco mucho! . Y esta es la razón por la que no he continuado, asi que creo que si no recibo, notare que no hay ningún interés , en la que tendré que cancelar y hasta eliminar , comenzando con otras historias de otros (Pokemon) o algún animes-mangas. Bueno espero sus reviews , que tenga un buen día o noche

Gracias por su atención. Sayonara

-The White Dullahan-


	10. Capitulo 10 Verdor

**Creado por: The White Dullahan  
Agradecimiento a Pokemon  
Saludos a todos. Les traigo nuevos capítulo de "El Camino de la Luna" , Mucho agradecimientos a todos los que comentarios. Disculpe si el Capitulo es un poco corto , pero al final verán buenas noticias a la cual espero que les guste .Bueno sin más que informar , sean bienvenidos al capítulo numero 10 **

**Capítulo 10 Verdor**

Nicholas y yo, comenzamos nuestra aventura Pokemon, pero en el camino, aparece Fabián quien le entrega el equipo completo de un entrenador pokemon (El cual Nicholas, se olvidó de buscar)y ante de continuar , Fabián nos retó a una batalla con sus nuevos Pokemon . En la que salimos Victoriosos y ya cuando Fabián continúo por su camino. Hasta que entre los arbusto detecto un movimiento en la que me separe de los brazos de Nicholas y use Bola Sombra y fui recibida con un ataque de Hoja y fijándome de que aquel Pokemon, tiene unos ojos amarillos y se oculta entre la oscuridad, Nicholas busca rápidamente su pokedex y le apunta, Respondiendo nuestras dudas. Leafeon, El pokemon Verdor, Leafeon siempre está rodeado de aire Fresco y limpio debido a que usa Fotosíntesis igual que una planta

-Un Leafeon. Dice Nicholas guardando su Pokedex

Empieza a aparecer una brisa, haciendo que las hojas de los árboles se muevan y algunas hasta caigan, dándole permiso a aquella y resplandeciente Luz solar en la que ilumina directo a aquel pokemon, mostrándose con una singular pose, fijándose en nosotros. Nicholas queda impresionado al ver a ese pokemon, no duda en decirme .Kuro prepárate. Dice entre susurros a la cual yo al escuchar y sin voltear mi mirada, solo fijándome en aquel pokemon, al igual que a Leafeon la luz de sol también apunta a mis anillos haciendo que brillen un poco

-Usa bola sombra. Dice Nicholas

De un salto, libero una esfera oscura y la lanzo directo a Leafeon, pero este solo se queda observando hasta que a último momento lo esquiva y luego usa hojas navajas dándome un corte directo y haciendo mi aterrizaje difícil , haciéndome caer . Este vuelve a su posición y luego libera una esfera verde y la lanza directo hacia mí

-Kuro esquiva. Dice Nicholas

La cual de un salto, lo esquivo volviendo al frente de Nicholas y regresando a la batalla, este pokemon hace que su hoja de su frente brille y se acerca a mí , como si prepara un corte . Decidí espera la orden de Nicholas quien dice que use protección, deteniendo el ataque de este Leafeon y dándole un empujón. Aquel pokemon solo sigue con su pose y luego sin esperar orden, ataco con cola de hierro , dando un giro y este lo contraataca con hoja navaja

-Están muy iguales . Dice Nicholas viendo

Hasta que Leafeon, recupera la postura y usa energi bola directo y al igual uso bola sombra , separándonos y quedando cada uno debilitados

-Kuro es nuestra oportunidad usa psíquico .Dice Nicholas

Acatando mi orden elevo a Leafeon y con gran impulso lo lanzo contra el suelo, dejándolo debilitado, hasta que Nicholas saca su pokeball y se la tira , dándole en su frente y entrando a aquella capsula , pero este sale y sin esperar y volver a atacar solo escapa entre los arbustos . Dejándome debilitada y sin poder soportar mi propio peso, cayendo inconsciente, sintiendo los brazos de Nicholas quien me carga y pregunta sobre mi estado

-Umbreon!

-Bueno será mejor , apurarnos un poco para llevarte al centro pokemon

-Umbreon – negando-

-Bien Bien , te cuidare yo mismo

-Umbreon – Bueno, por lo menos no es el Centro pokemon- Suspiro

Ya separándome del camino donde nos acercamos a un árbol y donde Nicholas se recuesta y quitándose su bolso para descansar un momento. Suspirando un poco

-Es extraño ese Leafeon, estuve tan cerca de atraparlo

-Umbreon!- No te preocupes – Aunque me parecía muy familiar-Digo en mi mente

-Deberíamos descansar un poco, para continuar

-Umbreon- Que tal unos sanduches!

-Qué tal si comemos un poco

-Umbreon! –Afirmando-

-Pero si quieres, tienes que ir al centro pokemon

-Prefiero morirme de hambre- Molesta y negando-

-Este delicioso. Dice dando una mordida

-Umbreon! Bien Bien! Tú ganas

Nicholas al verme solo sonríe y me da un trozo a cual lo como con mucho gusto ya que está muy dulce y esponjoso , ya terminado de comer y de tomar nuestro descanso , Nicholas toma su bolso y yo de un salto me poso en su hombro , donde nos preparamos para continuar nuestro camino

-Bien Kuro .Dice Nicholas

-Umbreon- Afirmando-

Me pregunta será, quien es ese Leafeon, note que desde que comenzamos nuestro viaje nos andaba siguiendo y además que su estilo de combate es casi igual al mío , por ahora no me debo preocupar por eso , por ahora , solo quiero ayudar a Nicholas a conseguir mi meta y yo poder rellenar aquel corazón destruido .

 **Gracias Por leerlo. Disculpen por la tardanza, pero esta vez empezare a publicar un poco más seguido, que de costumbre, no olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Nota: Mucho agradecimiento a los que comentaron, estoy muy feliz y agradecida** **"Gracias" , así que con este capítulo , Confirmo que el fanfic " El camino de la Luna" Continua . No se pierdan el Nuevo fanfic de Pokemon que empezar hace dos días "** Next to a Curse **". Bueno será mejor, comenzar a hacer el siguiente capítulo estoy muy inspirada, además he empezado a aprender un poco y como pudieron notar en este capítulo, "mis cambio" Tratare de mejorar en cada capítulo, Así que no olviden dejar sus Reviews sobre qué tal les pareció** **Otra cosa que me hizo muy feliz , que para ser mi primer fanfic de Pokemon obtuve una cantidad de lectores, se que para algunos es muy poco , pero para un principiante esto es como un logro y para ser el primero es aún mejor ;) jeje**

 **No se pierdan el Próximo Capitulo.**

 **-The White Dullahan-**


	11. Capitulo 11 Entre un Jardín

**Creado por: The White Dullahan  
Agradecimiento a Pokemon  
Saludos a todos**

 **Capítulo 11. Entre un jardín**

Ya continuando nuestro camino y recuperada nuestras energías  
El clima sigue siendo el mismo, el bosque está más que tranquilo , se puede observar a diferentes clases de pokemon y no solo eso sino también.

-Kuro hemos llegados Ciudad Novarte. Dice Nicholas fijándose en la ciudad  
-Umbreon- Impresionada-  
-Kuro, significa que estamos a punto de obtener, nuestra primera medalla de Gimnasio .Dice Nicholas con una sonrisa  
-Umbreon-¿Medalla?  
-Bueno, ahora continuemos, por lo menos ya llegamos. Dice acariciando mi cabecita y continuado

Desde que luche contra Leafeon, empecé a notar que ya no nos sigue, a lo cual me empieza a llegar las dudas. Ya llegando a la entrada de la ciudad y observar a nuestros alrededores, fijándome en los humanos y pokemon. Hasta que Nicholas deja a un lado su curiosidad y da rumbo, aunque yo no sepa a donde, hasta que mis dudas son resueltas

-Umbreon-Es nada más y nada menos que el centro pokemon-

Luego de varios minutos de espera, vuelvo con Nicholas ya que estaba con la enfermera Joy y junto con su pokemon ayudante

-Umbreon, ya está mejor. Dice. Gracias por venir

-Muchas gracias enfermera Joy .Dice mientras se despide y nos retiramos del mostrador y terminando saliendo, Donde nos dirigimos al Gimnasio pokemon. Pasando casas y tiendas llegando aquel y gran lugar con una gran clase en la que nos quedamos observando y podía notar que Nicholas estaba más que ansioso, así que ante de entrar me pregunta.

-Bien, Estas lista? Pregunta mirándome fijamente

-Umbreon-Realmente no sé qué es esto, pero bueno-Afirmando-

Nicholas viendo mi respuesta, se acerca y abre la puerta, consiguiéndose con un gran campo de batalla y justo a los alrededores algunas plantas, haciendo un lugar muy pacifista. Hasta que somos recibidos por una joven cuyo cabello amarillo y una sonrisa en su rostro nos recibe con una foto con su cámara quien cuelga de su cuello

-Increíble, salieron bien. Dice mirando la foto desde su cámara

-Hola soy Nicholas y este es Kuro. Dice Nicholas con una pequeña reverencia en la que noto que está más que nervioso

-Hola mucho gusto joven soy Violeta la líder de Gimnasio. Dice con una sonrisa

-Increíble, yo junto con mi compañera venimos a retarla a una batalla. Dice Nicholas con una sonrisa, a la que por poco se le ven estrella

-Bien Nicholas, aceptare tu desafío .Responde con una sonrisa. Veo que tienes espíritu  
-Acabo de comenzar mi viaje pokemon. Dice  
-Ya veo, pues seas bienvenido .Dice Violeta

Ya terminado de saludarse, Nicholas se coloca en su puesto al igual que Violeta quien no suelta su cámara y no deja a un lado su sonrisa, por otro lado notaba que Nicholas está más que nervioso y yo al verlo así no dude en darle un pequeño lengüetazo en su mejilla para que recapacitara, lo cual fue lo que hizo volviendo su sonrisa . Hasta que aparece un árbitro colocándose entre el campo y empezando

-La batalla entre Violeta la Líder de Gimnasio y Nicholas el retador está a punto de empezar, solo el retador puede sustituir a su pokemon y aquel que no pueda continuar más perderá  
-Bien Nicholas, mi primer pokemon será Surskit- Dice Violeta sacando una pokeball y apareciendo un elegante pokemon azul  
-Bien, Kuro yo te elijo. Dice Nicholas mirándome. Ya atendiendo doy un salto y me pongo al frente

-Comience la Batalla-

-Bien Surskit usa ataque rápido. Dice, mientras toma una foto

Aquel pokemon se acerca a mí y me da un golpe al cual no puede ver y luego volviendo a su posición

-Es muy rápido. Kuro usa Bola sombra. Dice Nicholas

Lanzando la esfera oscura, lo esquiva y vuelve con ataque rápido y yo sin esperar orden o detengo con protección hasta que

-Usa rayo burbuja. Dice

Liberando una gran oleada de burbujas , hasta que Nicholas me dice que esquive , lo cual es lo que hago y luego uso cola de hierro , pero aquel pokemon esquiva con su gran velocidad y vuelve con ataque rápido golpeándome y terminado de caer.

-Bien terminemos esto usa burbujas. Dice violeta

Lanzando de nuevo una oleada de burbuja me levanto y uso protección hasta se prepara para usa de nuevo ataque rápido, noto que Nicholas se queda pensando, hasta que vuelve y me dice que use Fuerza Psíquica y acatando mi orden elevo al pequeño pokemon y sin lanzarlo , Nicholas dice que use Bola sombra a lo cual ataco y haciendo caer aquel pokemon y notando que se vuelve a parar

-No nos rendiremos, usa ataque rápido. Dice Violeta

Acercándose el pokemon a gran velocidad, Nicholas me dice que lo eleve lo cual es lo que hago y luego lo choco contra la pared y dejándolo inconsciente

-Bien hecho Kuro. Dice Nicholas con una sonrisa

-Increíble. Dice Violeta devolviendo a su pokemon y luego sacando otra pokeball y mostrándose un Vivillon elegante y brillante- Bien Nicholas, esto no será fácil , ahora Vivillon usa paralizador

Aquel elegante pokemon abre sus alas y libera un polvo amarillo Espaciándome, a la cual no dudo en sacudirme. Pero notando que algunas partes de mi cuerpo no se mueven

-Bien ahora ,tornado. Dice, mientras vivillon lanza un gran tornado

-Kuro usa protección. Dice Nicholas, acatando mi orden creo la barrera evitando el tornado

-Usa placaje. Dice

Vivillo se acerca y ataca , yo de un salto lo intentó esquivar , pero al notar que todo mi cuerpo esta paralizado lo cual no me permite moverme , recibiendo el golpe y cayendo

-Ahora termina con placaje. Dice

Y atacando una y otra vez , sin tener capacidad de moverme

-Kuro!- Gritos de Nicholas preocupado- Bien kuro , trata de usar bola sombra

Volviendo a levantarme y pidiendo moverme un poco libero el aura oscura y pero este esquiva sin dificulta y usa tornado, terminando de recibir el ataque

-Kuro usa Fuerza psíquica. Dice Nicholas

Tomo a Vivillo y lo tiro contra el suelo , este se eleva sin dificultad

-Bien planeada , termina con EnergiBola .Dice Violeta

Tirando una gran esfera verde y dándome justo en mi frente y ya completamente en el piso , siento que la parálisis empieza a terminar

-Kuro, estas bien?- Dice Nicholas preocupado- Puedes continuar?

-Umbreon-Afirmando , si estoy bien , eso creo?-

-Bien ahora ataca con fuerza psíquica- Dice Nicholas , viendo de que ya podía moverme

-Jeje , Vivillo esquiva y usa Tornado y luego parálisis –Dice Violeta con confianza , liberando un poderoso tornado y luego el polvo amarillento , pero ante de que eso ocurriera

-Kuro toma a Vivillo – Dice Nicholas , lo cual lo tomo –Ahora adéntralo en el tornado y de un empujón coloco a Vivillon en medio del tornado junto con su parálisis , Terminando cayendo

-Vivillo no puede continuar , Umbreon gana , lo que significa que el retador Nicholas es el ganador. Dice la arbitro

-Umbreon-Ganamos!- Feliz

-Ganamos Kuro-Dice Nicholas con gran felicidad y sin dudar yo me acerco a el y entro entre sus brazos y luego pasando por su hombro

-Increíble . Dice con un poco de decepción , devolviendo a Vivillo a la capsula y diciendo-Luchaste Bien , toma un descanso

-Bien hecho Kuro-Dice Nicholas junto con una sonrisa

-Bien hecho, Nicholas y Umbreon , ustedes se ganaron esto –Dice entregándoles una medalla –La medalla insecto

-Muchas gracias –Dice Nicholas tomándola y colocándola en su portador de medallas y yo mientras me quedaba viendo con mi cabeza doblada –Gracias por todo violeta

-Bueno Nicholas, tu siguiente medalla te espera en Ciudad Relieve , mucha suerte .Dice Violeta junto con otra sonrisa y tomándonos una foto

-Gra-ci-as- Dice Nicholas medio siego por el flas de la cámara  
-Um-bre-on – Quedando igual

Nicholas y yo , salimos del Gimnasio pokemon , donde nos dirigimos al centro Pokemon , a la cual no espero una revisión y ya dentro , donde pasamos la noches y antes de Dormir , Nicholas me felicito por última vez y luego se fue a dormir y yo estando junto a el . Me quede por un momento pensando sobre Leafeon…. Así estuve por tantos minutos, hasta que entre en un sueño, para continuar con nuestro viaje pokemon.

 **Saludos a todos mis lectores. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? .Gracias por leerlo, No se pierdan el próximo capítulo y además no se les olviden dejar sus Reviews** **Porfis , es lo que me motiva . Y además no se pierdan mi nuevo fanfic "Next to a Curse"**

 **-The White Dullahan-**


	12. Capitulo 12 Conmigo

**Creado por: The White Dullahan  
Basado en Pokemon**

 **Saludos, espero que les guste el capítulo y No olviden, dejar sus reviews! Por fis**

 **Capítulo 12. Conmigo**

Nicholas y yo ya habíamos salido de Ciudad Novarte. Aquel joven se despertó temprano y salimos entre un gran apuro. Me preguntaba por tantas ansias, bueno aunque yo estoy durmiendo en su hombro  
-Vamos Kuro. Dice Nicholas  
-Umbreon- Cállate que intento dormir. Digo en mi mente  
Ya luego de salir de la ciudad y entrando entre el bosque, donde está más que solitario y el resplandor del sol mostrándose entre fragmentos debido a los arboles  
hasta que entre un campo de hermosas planta vemos a un varios pokemon y una chica con una cámara, tomando fotos al paisaje, junto con una sonrisa en su rostro junto con un pokemon a su lado, donde Nicholas con interés le apunta con la Pokedex diciendo Delcatty " Prefiere buscar cada vez sitios cómodos para dormir a tener una guarida permite. Es nocturno y se vuleve activo al anochecer"  
Hasta que la chica se fija en nosotros y de un paso se acerca a gran velocidad a nosotros, cargándome y observándome  
-Increíble un Umbreon, Shiny, primera vez que veo uno. Dice colocándome entre sus brazos, donde yo forceo para salirme y de un salto vuelvo al hombro de Nicholas usando mi psíquico y elevando aquella chica, su delcatty no hacía nada, debido a que estaba dormido  
-Kia!-grito-  
-Umbreon bájala. Dice Nicholas, lo cual es lo que hago. Disculpa, no es muy amigable, que digamos  
-Umbreon!-Quieres que sea amigable, pude haber muerto por esa mujer. Digo con una mirada seria  
-No te preocupes, además fue mi culpa. Dice  
-Umbreon- Ves, hasta acepta su culpa-  
-Hola, disculpa soy Valeria y este es mi Delcatty señalándolo entre los prados  
-Mucho gusto, soy Nicholas y ella es Kuro-Dice con una sonrisa  
-Umbreon, primera vez que veo uno Shiny es increíble. Dice fijándose en mi- Y dime , eres entrador?  
-Si y tu?  
-Soy una fotógrafa pokemon  
-Increíble  
Mientras ellos discutían, Delcatty se levanta y se coloca en posición de ataque entre los arbusto  
-Que sucede Delcatty. Pregunta la joven y yo bajándome del hombro de Nicholas hago lo mismo  
-Kuro?  
Hasta que los dos usamos Bola sombra y de un salto aparece un pokemon elegante un Leafeon  
-Leafeon  
-El Leafeon? Dice Nicholas fijándose  
-Increíble. Dice Valeria

 **IDIOMA POKEMON**

-UMBREON: porque nos sigues?  
-delcatty: lo conoces?  
-Umbreon: este pokemon, nos lleva persiguiendo  
-Leafeon: yo solo hago mi trabajo  
-Delcatty: Y cual es ese trabajo?  
-Leafeon: uno que no te incumbe  
-Umbreon: será mejor que hables  
-Leafeon: qué tal si primero las derroto en una batalla. Dice usando EnergiBola

…  
-Kuro esquiva. Dice Nicholas y de un salto esquivo su ataque- Que le sucede a ese Leafeon  
-debe ser que está furioso. Dice Valeria. Delcatty usa rapidez.  
-Kuro usa Hipnosis. Dice Nicholas  
Delcatty ataca, pero este esquiva sin dificultad y luego yo ataco pero este sigue esquivando, hasta que entre su aterrizaje  
-Parece herido. Dice Valeria  
-Leafeon cálmate .Dice Nicholas 

**IDIOMA POKEMON**  
Umbreon: será, mejo que no pelees  
Delcatty: estas herido  
Leafeon-negando- no, si no ante de cumplir mi misión  
Umbreon: te ayudaremos con esa misión, pero por favor deja de luchar. Digo con un tono de preocupación que este se detiene  
Leafeon: Solo quiero a mi compañera de vuelva  
Delcatty: a que te refieres?  
Leafeon: …..Solo quiero que vuelvas….Kuro. Dice Leafeon con una gran tristeza

 **Disculpen, si el capítulo es corto y espero que les haya gustado, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo x3 No olviden dejar sus reviews!**

 **Reviews! Porfis**


	13. Capitulo 13 Los pequeños Huérfanos

**Creado por: The White Dullahan**

 **Agradecimiento a Pokemon  
Saludo a todos ¿me extrañaron? Ok no, Disculpen mi tardanza, es que tuve unos pequeños problemitas a la computadora se le metió el diablo y no funcionaba, pero ya la exorcices xD (ok no) y ahora "Ya" puedo volver a publicar "Shii".Bueno espero que disfruten del capítulo y no olviden dejar sus reviews. Y no olviden responder las preguntas que les deje . porfis, tranquilo son pocas:3 **

**Capitulo 13. Los Pequeños huérfanos**

Luego de encontrarnos con valentina y en medio de amistades, detectamos una presencia entre los arbusto y usando Bola sombras atraves de aquella sombra aparece Leafeon quien con furia nos ataca

-no me ire sin ante cumplir mi mision

-que mision?

-no es de tu incumbencia

...

-esta herido

-ya deja de pelear

-no

-te ayudaremos en esa misión solo dinos

-solo quiero a mi compañera de vuelta

-a que te refieres

-solo quiero que vuelvas... Kuro

Al escuchar mi nombre, quedé impresionada me preguntaba quien era y por que a mi. Hasta que mis dudas desaparecen al ver a Leafeon caer. Nicholas y Valeria se acercan, donde Nicholas lo toma entre sus brazos y lo llevan debajo de un árbol entre una pequeña sombra, donde lo empiezan a bendar un poco y recuperar sus energías, quedando dormido.

-Deberíamos buscar, algunas bayas. Dice Valeria  
-Me parece bien, yo voy a buscar, por este lado . Dando rumbo entre el bosque, donde yo lo sigo- Kuro quédate con Dellcaty y Leafeon por favor  
Al escuchar eso de Nicholas, acierto con la cabeza y me devuelvo .Valeria hizo lo mismo con Dellcaty así que nos quedábamos encargados del cuidado de Leafeon, mientras este restablecía sus fuerzas.

Idioma Pokemon

-Umbreon-Crees que estará bien?. Pregunto

-Dellcaty-si no te preocupes, pero acaso lo conoces?

-negando. No reconozco a este pokemon, no sé quién es

-Dellcaty-él se refirió a una compañera  
-Umbreon-Una compañera?...

Al notar mis dudas –Dellcaty-Bueno que tal si descansamos un rato de seguro lo recuerdes más tarde. Dando una sonrisa y recostándose un poco

-...bien... Digo mientras me recuesto y entro en un sueño

...

Ya habían pasado las Horas y el resplandor del sol posándose justo en mis ojos, provocándome una gran molestia, hasta que escucho una voz, provocando que una de mis orejas se levantara .Pensaba que se trataba de Nicholas y Valeria pero al contrario, se trataba de Leafeon quien está sentando a mi lado

Umbreon-Sera mejor que no te muevas, sino te vas a herir más. No dude en decirle con un tono un poco autoritario, ya que podría herirse más o provocar atacarnos

Leafeon-Me disculpo, por intentar atacarte. Al escuchar eso mis ojo se abrieron de la impresión, hasta que.

Umbreon-Bueno. Mientras me levanto y luego sentandome. Puedes explicarme todo.

-Negando-

Umbreon-Porque!?

Leafeon-Es que algo un poco difícil de decir. Dice con un tono bajo

Umbreon-Tranquilo, entenderé. Digo tratando de animarlo y haciéndolo tener confianza, además de que estábamos solo ya que Dellcaty ya había entrado en su sueño y parecía como si lo estuviese disfrutando

Leafeon-Bueno, pero primero te contare una pequeña historia. Dando una sonrisa

Umbreon-¿una historia?

Este acierta y empieza su relato .Era un día común aunque refrescante, el verdoso bosque estaba tranquilo donde Vivian dos pequeños eevee, uno perezoso y sobreprotector y uno brillante con un pelaje hermoso con una personalidad alegre, los dos pequeños son huérfanos así que desconocieron la perdida de sus padres, pero esto sin separarse decidieron vivir junto y cuidarse entre ellos, los dos pequeños jugaban todo el día y siempre se ayudaban entre ellos, era divertido hasta que un día esa diversión desaparece cuando uno de los pequeños desaparece, fue un día oscuro y lluvioso con una gran tormenta, se escuchaba el retumbar de los rayos, siempre en estas tormentas la pequeña alegre se asustaba y siempre se ocultaba entre el pelaje de su otro compañero, no podía ni creer que había desaparecido, este sin importar la gran lluvia que provocaba la tormenta que lo detuviera, busco por todo el bosque pero sin obtener un resultado. Al siguiente día el pequeño ya había perdido la esperanza, no tuvo más opción que continuar su vida pero sin dejar de hacer su búsqueda.

-Umbreon-Qué historia, tan triste. Digo con un poco de preocupación, era igual cuando….  
-Dellcaty-Buawwwww- llanto. Pero qué historia tan triste. Dice Dellcaty con unas lágrimas -pero debía haber un final feliz-

-Leafeon-Lo hay

Hasta que nuestras pequeña reseña es interrumpido, llegando Nicholas y Valeria con varias y brillantes bayas, donde se acerca un poco a Leafeon y le entregan una, pero este solo con una expresión seria, no la acepta. Yo decido tomar la baya y entregándosela directamente este se queda mirando, recibiéndola con una sonrisa.

-Veo que Kuro y Leafeon se llevan bien. Dice Nicholas

-acaso se conoceran. Dice valeria

-pues nose. Dice Nicholas rascando se un poco

Luego de varias horas Nicholas y todos nos dispusimos a comer algo y quedando completamente satisfechos. Yo estoy en el hombro de Nicholas quien descansa un poco, recostado de un árbol (Kawaii, ok no) Hasta que luego de varios minutos comienza a hechar un poco de remedio pokemon en la herida de Leafeon y ya volviendo a recuperar sus energías

-Listo, ya con esto debería estar recuperado. Dice Nicholas

Idioma Pokemon

-Dellcaty: que bueno que estes bien

-Umbreon: Bueno, que tal si terminamos

-Afirmando-Leafeon: El pequeño y solitario pokemon, continuo su camino, hasta evolucionar, pasando cada escalón de la vida a la que siempre quiso continuar con su compañera, pasando días a semanas, semanas a meses y meses a años . Los pequeño ante, disfrutaba de jugar a tener entre ellos batallas, la mayor parte ninguno ganaba debido a la igualdad entre las técnicas pero siempre satisfechos con una sonrisa como una recompensa Ya volviendo con el pequeño solitario y hasta que un día junto con el radiante sol iluminando, este se consiguió con pokemon, era un Umbreon donde aquel Leafeon y Umbreon tuvieron una batalla pokemon, ganando Umbreon, abriendo los ojos reconociendo esas técnicas esas forma  
-Dellcaty: …..

-Umbreon:…..

-Leafeon: Lo sabía, ese Umbreon es la pequeña eevee , no cambio en nada seguía siendo la más hermosa pero había algo que no pudo conseguir algo, fue aquella sonrisa

-Umbreon: ….

-Leafeon: Esa sonrisa había desaparecido, ella estaba en mi misma situación, que al separaron nuestra felicidad había sido abandonada, pensando cada día, cual es el sentido de volver a sonreír cuando una parte de ti, haya sido destruida de una forma horrible  
-Umbreon:  
-Leafeon: El pequeño siempre se preguntaba si algún día la encontraría i pasaría toda su eternidad con aquel corazón destruido, hasta que fue cuando el pequeño, perdió la paciencia y no pudo resistir más, aunque estaba herido, no lo pensó ni sintió solo salto atreves de esos arbustos y con una gran furia atreves de su cuerpo y alma. La furia se fue cuando te conseguí Kuro  
-Umbreon: …..-Liberando un poco de lágrimas-  
-Dellcaty: He?  
-Umbreon- lagrimas- Si-em-pre te ex-tra-ñe, al se-pa-rar-me de ti. No podía hablar, lo recordaba todo, cada detalle cada forma, ya sabía quién era, no puede evitar llorar un poco y bajar mis orejas  
Leafeon al verme con algunas lágrimas se acercó a mí y limpiándola con la mayor delicadez  
-Leafeon: Te prometo, que nunca te volveré a dejar  
-Umbreon-Lagrimas-  
Sin pensar un solo me acerque a Leafeon recostando mi cabeza en su lomo (Abrazo)  
-Dellcaty: Lo que significa que esos pequeños Eevee, eran ustedes dos  
-Leafeon: afirmando- Kuro?  
-Umbreon: Que!?-Separándome- Este es tu entrenador? Pregunta Leafeon  
-Afirmando- Nicholas siempre fue un pequeño con mucha ambiciones, este me ha ayudado en muchas cosas y ahora yo quiero hacer lo mismo, quiero ayudarlo a lograr sus metas  
-Leafeon: es lo que te hace feliz?  
-afirmando- Umbreon: Aunque hay otra cosa que me hace feliz  
-Leafeon: Que  
-Umbreon: De volver a estar contigo

Ya pasando las horas. Nicholas y Valeria se separan

-Fue un gusto conocerte. Dice la joven con una sonrisa

-igual gracias por todo, ahora tengo que continuar mi camino, tras la segunda medalla

-pues mucha suerte

suerte Kuro!

-Umbreon. Gracias, cuídate

-Y que hay de ti Leafeon. Pregunta Nicholas

-Creo que quiere ir contigo. Dice Valeria

-Encerio!?

-…..-  
-Umbreon: Vamos ,Midori!  
-Afirmando-Se le podía notar que estaba con una sonrisa

-Bien, entonces bienvenido Leafeon. Dice Nicholas sacando una pequeña capsula y con un toque formando una luz y entrando en ella, Nicholas luego lo vuelve a sacar y Leafeon aparece. Ya despidiéndonos y continuando nuestro viaje pero ahora con mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

 **-Relato-  
**  
-Kuro!-Gritos entre la leve lluvia- Kuro!  
Corriendo atravez de la lluvia, esquivando aquellas pequeñas cascada, el caer de algunas ramas y saltando entre las mojadas y peligrosas piedras  
El cielo esta oscuro entre un azulado rey entre nubes grises y destellantes rayos blancos que solo provocaba temor, el bosque completo esta entre un tormenta, ya los demás pokemon estaba entre sus refugio resguardado de la tormenta y yo era el único eevee, buscando a mi pequeña amiga, mi pelaje esta todo mojado, reduciéndome la velocidad, pero en ninguna parte me detuve, solo pensaba en conseguirla.  
-Destello-Sonido de los truenos-  
Cada vez que llegaba uno de esos destellantes trueno, cerraba mis ojos pero aún seguía  
-Kuro!-Gritos  
-Midori!-Gritos  
Al escuchar esa respuesta no dude en tratar de aumentar mi velocidad, buscando de donde provenía esos gritos  
-Midori! Ayúdame!- Gritos  
-Kuro! ¿Dónde estás?-No dude en tratar de comunicarme con ella  
-Mido-Destello-Sonido de los trueno-

 **Continuara….  
**

 **Gracias por leerlo.**

 **Preguntas**

-Te gusto el capítulo?

-El capítulo te pareció corto? .

-Tienes alguna sugerencia?

-Te gustaría la idea de que hiciera un especial sobre estos pequeños? Solo preguntaba, por si querían saber, si continúo el pequeño relato xD

-Me dejaras un comentario si quieres que siga publicando, mas capítulo del "El Camino de Luna"? ( 7w7 _?_)

 **Disculpen por mi tardanza, Espero que les haya gustado y que no se pierdan el próximo ^.^ Sayonara no se pierdan mi fanfic "Next to a Curse".**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Creado por: The White Dullahan  
Agradecimiento a Pokemon **

**Saludos, holis de seguro se preguntara, porque público ante de tiempo, pues es muy fácil xD es que ahora me tomare mi tiempo haciendo los capitulo, además que tengo más historias aquí en Fanfiction y también en otras páginas. Otra cosa, no continúe el pequeño relato, debido a que no vi comentarios** **. Y…. eso es todo, disfruten del capitulo**

* * *

 **-La batalla de desconfianza-**

Ya continuando, nuestro camino, la noche cayo así que Nicholas se encargó de preparar y prender la fogata y cenando algunas bayas que había guardado, mientras los tres disfrutábamos de la deliciosa baya, Nicholas entra en su carpa y queda profundamente dormido, yo me quede a lado de Leafeon, quien ante de dormir me da un lengüetazo en mi frente y sonriendo hasta de dormir, después de mirar la hermosa luna llena y las estrella que a esta la acompañan me quede dormida. Ya pasando los segundos a minutos y los minutos a horas, resplandece el sol dando junto en mi rostro despertando, notando que Leafeon no estaba, hasta que luego de algunos minutos, llega entre los arbusto con una par de bayas en una pequeña ramita, entregándolas y dándome los buenos días, yo le responde lo mismo y comimos, hasta que notamos que Nicholas no despertaba, así que decidí tener una misión "Despertar a Nicholas" entrando en su carpa azulada y viendo aquel joven durmiendo cómodamente, subo a su pecho, pero este solo me responde con babeos

-Umbreon- Nicholas despierta!. Aun sin respuesta, decido darle varios lengüetazo en su mejilla, hasta que este despierta de la nada- He? Ah eres tu Kuro, buenos días

Al escuchar eso, baje de su pecho y Salí de la carpa y diciéndole a Leafeon "Misión Cumplida", Nicholas sale de la carpa con cara de dormido y con todo el cabello revuelto (KAWAII) este se tachaba los ojos, hasta que se termina de despertar y le da los buenos días a Leafeon, aunque Leafeon aún no confié en el, pueda que pronto estos dos se lleven muy bien. Tomando una baya de la que le dejamos se la acerco a Nicholas y este la recibe con una sonrisa y comiéndola, luego de varias horas, recogiendo la carpa y preparando todo, continuamos con nuestro camino, aunque Nicholas iba a devolver a Leafeon a su Pokeball este se rehusó, por lo que nos sigue

-Umbreon- Te noto molesto, estas bien?. Pregunto a Leafeon quien seguí con su cara fría y distante

-Leafeon-Solo no dormí bien, es todo. Dice con su tono frio, podía notar que estaba molesta por otra cosa a la que utilice mi método que hacía de niños para que no mintiera

A la que de un salto lo tire al piso y me coloque encima de el y este con su misma cara- Bájate- Yo estaba en el hombro de Nicholas, así que pude tirarlo muy fácil

-Umbreon- Al menos que me digas

-Leafeon-Ya te dije

-Umbreon- Se que me estas mintiendo

-Leafeon- Bueno Bueno

-Umbreon- Um?

-Leafeon-Pero primero bájate

Al escuchar que iba a empezar a confesar, me baje de el y ente con un suspiro y sin mirarme me dijo- No me agrade ese chico- Dice. Hasta que al entender, le di una sonrisa y le dije- Pues a mi tampoco me caía, pero después de mucho tiempo me di cuenta que es un buen chico.

-Leafeon- Y tampoco, me gusta eso

-Umbreon-Celoso

-Leafeon-Cállate

De pequeña siempre me ha gustado, molestar a Midori, así que aún tenía la costumbre, este ya estaba acostumbrado a mis bromas así que reía conmigo, Nicholas solo nos vio con una sonrisa y continuamos entre el bosque, hasta que luego de varias horas llegamos a la ciudad, podía notarse lo grande que era, Nicholas se dirigió primero al centro pokemon, donde nos pidió una revisión, a la cual yo si estaba molesta, mientras que Leafeon reía

-Umbreon-Que es tan gracioso- Digo entre sarcasmo

-Leafeon- Es que eres tan adorable, cuando te molesta, además me recuerdas cuando te curaba, definitivamente no te gustaba

-Umbreon-Cállate

Luego de la revisión, Nicholas le agradeció a la enfermera Joy y nos recogió desde el mostrador, ya las heridas de Leafeon estaban mejor y que yo estaba en excelente condiciones (.-. Pues Claro, soy de lo mejor –Okno- xD) Nicholas devolvió a Leafeon a su pokeball y ya todos listo, salimos del centro pokemon , dando rumbo al Gimnasio pokemon, para su segunda medalla. Ya llegando al frente de Gimnasio y sin esperar mas, Nicholas abre las puertas y al entrar, notamos que no solo es un gimnasio, sino también un lugar para escalar, Nicholas continuo al frente, hasta que luego de la nada aparece un hombre con una sonrisa y un extraño peinado negro con varios colores, quien salto desde la cima, hasta donde estábamos

-Nunca hagan esto en casa, solo profesionales. Dice este

-He?(WTF) Asi quedamos al ver al hombre y al decir esas palabras, hasta que luego volviendo a la realidad. Mucho gusto, soy Nicholas y vengo a retar este gimnasio, Dice Nicholas dándole la mano y este respondiendo. Mucho Gusto Nicholas soy Lino, el Líder de Gimnasio

Al escuchar eso, ya Nicholas sin esperar un minuto. Pues vengo a retarlo a una batalla pokemon

-Pues acepto tu reto, pero… Dice este

-Pero?

-Digamos que en este momento no puedo, que te parece mañana. Dice este

-Umbreon- Heeee!? (¡Nicholas fue rechazado!)

-Disculpa, joven pero estoy en este momento en una pequeña excursión de una escuela, por lo tenemos que dejar tu batalla para mañana, te parece?. Dice entre rascándose la nuca

-Bien. Responde Nicholas con una sonrisa

Después de hablar por un buen momento, Nicholas y yo salimos del Gimnasio Pokemon, Nicholas se veía algo triste, hasta que de repente vuelve a aparecer sus ánimos cuando

-Mi madre, siempre me decía que aquí vende el mejor café, que tal si vamos a averiguar si es cierto. Dice este con una sonrisa, mientas empieza a caminar entre la ciudad hasta que nos detenemos en una gran cafetería, donde entramos y nos sentamos en los acolchados muebles que están junto a una mesa. Nicholas pidió un café y tres sanduches, donde este come uno y sacando su Pokeball aparece Leafeon, quien junto con el degustamos de los sabroso y delicioso sanduche. Hasta que luego, notamos que detrás de la cafetería se encuentra un campo de batalla, Nicholas termina su café al igual que nosotros con nuestra comida

-Venga, debemos entrenar un poco

Salimos de la cafetería y llegamos al gran estadio, donde yo noto algo y al ver, veo a un joven de cabello marros y una franela azul con unos shord negros al igual que su conjunto de zapatos con un pokemon a su lado, quien este nos ve se acerca a nosotros

-Hola, Disculpen van a usar el campo?. Pregunta este

-Si. Responde Nicholas

-Podemos retarlos a una batalla Pokemon, es que no encuentro contrincante. Dice el joven con una sonrisa - Nicholas acierta con la cabeza y cada uno se colocan en posición

-Kuro, vamos a permitir que Leafeon, tenga su primera batalla. Nicholas, donde Leafeon entiende y se coloca al frente. El joven al verlo saca su pokedex recibiendo su información y ya guardándola- Gracias por aceptar, mucho gusto soy Lucas

-Mucho gusto Lucas, soy Nicholas. Dice

-Bien, vamos Jolteon. Dice el joven y de un salto su pokemon se coloca al frente de este

-Comenzando la batalla-

Usa impactruno. Jolteon de libera una gran carga de energía eléctrica. Leafeon esquiva- Leafeon esquiva sin ninguna dificultad- Bien ahora usa hojas navajas. Leafeon ilumina su hoja y se acerca a ese

-Usa rayo. Dice liberando una carga hacia el cielo y de repente cayendo varios truenos, Leafeon esquiva, hasta que luego recibe un golpe de uno de esos truenos- Bien ahora usa mordida- Dice el joven señalando al Leafeon, el Jolteon se acerca y muerde a Leafeon tirándolo un poco

-Vamos Leafeon usa EnergiBola. Dice Nicholas, donde este libera una esfera verde y impacta contra Jolteon

-Usa Chispazo. Dice el joven, donde de repente del monto de polvo sale Jolteon y de un grito se coloca todo amarillo y libera una gran carga de energía

-Esquiva . Pero Leafeon recibe el ataque y cae – Leafeon!

Al ver a Leafeon en el piso, me lamente mucho, Nicholas lo devuelve a su Pokeball y luego- Muchas gracias Leafeon-

-Ganamos Jolteon. Dice el Joven con una sonrisa y abrazando a su jolteon

-Felicidades, son muy bueno. Dice Nicholas acercándose a ellos, quien el joven le responde- Gracias ustedes también-

Jolteon se suelta de su agarre y me mira

-Idioma Pokemon-

-Umbreon- Felicidades

-Jolteon- Muchas gracias. Dice con una sonrisa

….

Ustedes van a retar el Gimnasio?. Dice Lucas

Acertando-

-Pues nosotros, ayer los retamos, pero perdimos. Dice este con un poco de decepción – Y fuimos hace un rato, pero este estaba ocupado

-Pues igual

-Bueno, deberíamos entrenar para mañana

-si- Acertando

….

-Idioma Pokemon-

-Jolteon-Que decepción

-Umbreon- Por qué?

-Jolteon- Es que ayer perdimos

-Umbreon- No te preocupes, se que les puedes ganar. Dice intentando animarlo

-Jolteon- Enserio?

-Umbreon- Acertando

-Jolteon vuelve a dar una sonrisa y de repente este se lanza a darme un abrazo (7u7)A la que no dude en sonrojarme

-Jolteon-Muchas Gracias-

-Umbreon- Por Na-da. Dice entre cortado

Hasta que de la anda, de la Pokeball de Nicholas, aparece Leafeon

-Leafeon- Puedes soltarla

-Jolteon- Eh! Oh lo siento. Dice ente mientras deja a un lado su abrazo

-Leafeon- Gracias

-Umbreon- Luchaste Bien Midori. Digo

-Leafeon- Gracias

-Jolteon- Fue una gran batalla, tenemos que repartirla

-Umbreon- Pero esta vez yo peleare. Digo

-Jolteon- Bien!

-Leafeon- …

….

Luego de conversar un buen rato con Jolteon, al igual que Nicholas quien al parecer ya era amigo de Lucas (Nicholas es muy amigable) Nos dirigimos al centro pokemon, ya estaba empezando a oscurecer un poco, asi que Nicholas se fue a su habitación, pero ante de dormir se puso a pensar en algo

-Umbreon- Nicholas?

Nicholas al notar mi presencia, este solo sonrío y me dijo que estaba bien, hasta que luego me cargo y este se acostó en la cama y me puso sobre el justo en su pecho, yo me senté y el empezó a hablar. Mañana será una gran batalla, Lucas me conto sobre el líber de Gimnasio y por lo que escuche es un complicado, asi que necesitare de su ayuda. Dice entre

-Umbreon- Te ayudare en todo, Nicholas. Digo, pero para que el me entienda acierto con la cabeza

Nicholas al ver mi respuesta, sonríe y me da un abrazo y yo solo le doy un lengüetazo en su mejilla, luego de que se quedó dormido, me asome en la ventana, siempre me ha gustado ver la luna y sentí su resplandor, Leafeon dormía en su pokeball. Luego de quedarme viéndola por un buen rato, noto que ya era muy tarde y que ya debía irme a dormir, así que me recosté a un lado de Nicholas y entre en un sueño

A la mañana siguiente, Nicholas se había vuelto a quedar dormido, así que me encargue de despertarlo, con un simple lengüetazo y este esta vez sonrío y sin abrir sus ojos, me propuse a darle otro lengüetazo y este abre sus ojos

-Buenos días Kuro

-Umbreon- Eres muy dormilón

Luego de que Nicholas se haya o yo lo haya levantado, se fue a dar una ducha y cambiándose con su traje de entrenador y ya todo, listo salimos de la habitación y salimos del centro pokemon, pero ante devolvimos la llave, nos dirigimos al Gimnasio Pokemon a gran velocidad y al darnos cuenta, notamos que Lucas también estaba llegando junto con Jolteon desde el otro lado, los dos se detienen en frente de la puerta y empiezan a recuperar aire

-Hola Nicholas

-Hola Lucas

-Umbreon- Par de Idiotas

-Jolteon- Hola Linda

-Umbreon- Hola Jolteon

-La pokeball de Leafeon se mueve desenfrenadamente-

-Bueno, que les parece si entremos. Dice Lucas, ya recuperando el aire

-Me parece bien. Responde Nicholas

-Jolteon- Estoy ansioso

Ya entrando y avanzando algunos pasos, esta vez vimos un campo libre y con las luces apagadas, hasta que de repente las luces se prenden y en su posición ya estaba Lino- Que bueno que llegaron, los estaba esperando

-Hey?...

-Quien será el primero. Pregunta Lino

-Bueno?

-Ummm?

-Nicholas, se tu el primero. Dice Lucas

-He?

De repente Lucas se acerca y le susurra en el oído- Así podre ver de nuevo sus tácticas y lo venceré muy fácil

-Eres un tramposo, pero gracias. Dice Nicholas, colocándose al frente y ya llegando el árbitro y diciendo- La batalla entre Nicholas el retador y Lino el líder del Gimnasio está a punto de empezar

Lino saca una pokeball y abriendo la capsula aparece un Tyrunt– Bien Kuro prepárate- De un salto me pongo al frente

-Comienzo de la batalla-

Kuro usa cola hierro- De un salto doy el primer golpe, directo en su frente, pero este solo se sacude por el monto de polvo- Usa Triturar- Aquel pokemon corre y intenta morderme- Esquiva- Esquivando cada mordida- Ahora usa fuerza- Elevando al pokemon lo tiro contra el suelo y este por su peso, le cuesta un poco levantarse

-Bien hecho Kuro. Dice Nicholas  
-Jolteon- Bien hecho Linda

Para ser sincera ese ultimo comentario me hizo estremecer, de un gran salto se levanta el pokemon y parece como si no hubiera recibido ningún daño – Bien ahora usa derribo- El pokemon con gran velocidad, me da un golpe- Kuro, levántate- Donde me levanto – Bien hecho ahora usa Fuerza una vez mas- Elevando al pokemon, pero este se empieza a mover- Derribo- Y por su gran peso, lo suelto y este aterriza y vuelve a intentar a dar otro derribo- Protección- Me protejo y luego usa cola de hierro y le doy en la mandíbula, volviéndolo a derribar- Esto aun no termina usa Tumba roca- Desde arriba aparece rocas de gran tamaño y caen como si fuera una avalancha- Esquiva- Empiezo a esquivar una por una, hasta que usa me cuesta el aterrizaje- Bien Kuro, termina con Bola sombra- Lanzando el ataque directo en su frente , pero este abre sus mandíbulas y se come el ATAQUE! – Bien ahora usa derribo- Este se acerca a gran velocidad- Kuro salta sobre el y usa bola sombra- Ya llegando el ataque de un salto me impulso en su frente, haciéndolo caer y ya arriba uso bola sombra, explotando

-Tyrunt no puede continuar, Umbreon gana. Dice el arbitro

-Bien hecho Kuro. Dice Nicholas, donde yo me dirijo a el y este me abraza

-Bien hecho Nicholas. Dice Lucas desde la banca

-Jolteon- Bien Hecho linda!

-Bien hecho, pero vamos a ver si puedes con mi segundo .Dice este, mientras devuelve a su Tyrunt y saca a otro pokemon un Onix

Me volví a colocar al frente, cuando de repente escucho- Kuro, regresa cambiare por Leafeon- Al entender eso me devolví y Nicholas libera a Leafeon, quien me di cuenta de algo, estaba un poco molesto

-Onix usa coletazo - Este ataca con su gran cola, pero Leafeon sin esperar orden esquiva- Usa hojas navajas- Leafeon ataca directo- Usa derribo- De una embestida golpea a Leafeon- Usa Energibola- Leafeon salta y libera la energía, dando un golpe directo- tumba roca- Mientras Leafeon estaba en medio de salto, aparecieron grandes piedras y quedando debajo de ellas

-Leafeon!- Dice Nicholas

-Umbreon- Midori!

Hasta que notar que no hay el respuesta, el arbitro se confunde, hasta que recibe una respuesta y de las piedras aparece Leafeon- Que bueno que estés bien, Bien usa…..- De repente Leafeon corre directo a pokemon – Derribo- Y este ataca con una embestida con el gran poder de su cola pero este esquiva y su cuerpo empieza a brillas –Leafeon escucharme!- Leafeon sigui sin atender a sus ordenes – Usa Tumba roca- De nuevo aparecieron las piedras, Leafeon esquiva y empezando a brillar mas, hasta que usa lo golpe y vuelve a caer- Bien, terminemos usa derribo- Aquel pokemon se acerca a gran velocidad, pero de repente Leafeon se levanta y libera una gran energía de Luz directo al pokemon

-Que!?

Dando un golpe directo

-Uso Rayo solar. Dice Lucas, impresionado

Pero este se levanta- Tómalo y apriétalo- Onix toma a Leafeon y lo empieza a apretar con gran fuerza- Usa energibola- Leafeon, lanza el ataque en su cabeza, terminadolo de soltar- Usa Derribo- Este ataca con su gran cola, pero Leafen esquiva y usa hoja navajas- Onix tu puedes usa avalancha- Aquel pokemon, empieza a liberar una gran avalancha de rocas, Leafeon esquiva y luego usa Hoja afiladas, derribando al Onix

-Onix, no puede continuar, Leafeon gana lo que significa que Nicholas el retador es el vencedor. Dice el árbitro

-Nicholas, bien hecho Leafeon, aunque la próxima vez escuchame. Dice Nicholas a Leafeon, pero este solo corta su mirada y se dirige asi donde yo estoy

-Umbreon- Luchaste Bien Leafeon, Felicidades

-Leafeon- Gracias, tu también luchaste bien- Dice este con una sonrisa

-Felicidades Nicholas- Dice Lucas, felicitando a Nicholas

-Jolteon- Bien hecho, Kuro y Leafeon, son muy buenos-

-Umbreon- Gracias

-Leafeon- Gracias

-Felicidades Nicholas, quiero entregarte esto la medalla Muro, felicidades. Dice Lino con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias. Dice Nicholas, tomándola y sonriendo, colocándola en su porta medalla

-Pues Nicholas, mucha suerte en tu próxima medalla en Ciudad Témpera. Dice Limo

-Bien. Dice Nicholas

-Bien Lucas, vienes por tu revancha. Pregunta Limo

-Si!- Dice Limo- No te preocupes Nicholas, cuando nos volvamos a ver será en Ciudad Tempera

-Bien. Dice Nicholas- Bueno Leafeon, ven. Dice Nicholas devolviéndolo a su pokeball

-Listo Jolteon- Dice Lucas, este acierta

-Umbreon- Buena suerte. Digo mientras de un salto subo al hombro de Nicholas y este se despide y sale del Gimnasio, luego de tener su batalla de Gimnasio, Nicholas nos lleva al centro pokemon y luego de disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno, luego de varias horas salimos de la ciudad y entramos en el bosque, aunque ya entrando en el extenso bosque, notamos que junto detrás de nosotros nos encontramos con Lucas, quien nos saluda

-Como te fue?

-Pues- Dice tomando aire- Ganamos. Dice mientras muestra la medalla

-Felicidades. Dice Nicholas

-Jolteon- Increíble ese Onix fue difícil

-Umbreon-se nota

-Jolteon-jajaja

-Bueno, nos vemos la próxima hay un monto de cosas que quiero hacer, ante de partir. Dice Lucas mientras se retira. Nicholas se despide y continuamos entre el bosque

* * *

 **Gracias por leerlo** **  
Espero que les haya gustado mucho, no olviden dejar sus comentarios Porfis!  
** AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A **darkkitsune01!** no se pierdan el próximo Capitulo y no se pierdan mi nuevo fanfic "NEXT TO A CURSE"


	15. El Premio Nro 15, 16 y 17

**Agradecimiento a Pokemon  
Creado por: The White Dullahan  
Holis, también se estarán preguntando, por que publique al dia siguiente, pues la respuesta es muy fácil "NOSE" XD En fin, espero que les guste el capitulo NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

 **La confesión 15  
**

Luego de un largo viaje, atreves del bosque, nos detuvimos a descansar un momento, Nicholas se veía un poco agotado, así que en pocos segundo este se quedó dormido (.z. Pero que Kawaii es este Niño) Luego de varios horas, Nicholas despierta y recogemos las cosas, continuando ya pasando dos días y ya con pocas energías llegamos a Ciudad Témpera, donde entramos entre un gran y extensa pradera

-Increíble. Dice Nicholas fijándose en el lugar, todo era verdoso y hermoso, que Nicholas libera a Leafeon y este se queda admirando del Lugar, hasta que repente saca una flor y me la entrega

Seguimos adelante, hasta llegar a la ciudad y viendo todo los lugares, estaba completamente lleno de gente, que apenas podíamos movernos, yo estaba en el hombro de Nicholas y Leafeon solo esta en su otra parte del hombro. Pues, se que se están preguntando, como!? Pues muy fácil, en estos dos días de viaje hable con Leafeon y este seguía desconfiando de Nicholas y ya rindiéndome, Nicholas usa su arma secreta UN SANDUCHE!. Pues esa es la historia resumida, en fin toda las tiendas estaba habitadas de gente, hasta que vemos que de una de las tiendas aparece Lucas, pero parecía que había peleado con una multitud, que al vernos

-Hola Nicholas. Saluda el joven

-Hola Lucas, llegaste rápido. Dice Nicholas sorprendido

-Pues es que cuando me di cuenta del evento, Sali corriendo. Dice este

-Evento?

-Pues si, Cada año, se celebra con la tradición de darles regalos a sus Pokémon por todo el esfuerzo dado cada año. Se decora la ciudad de forma muy elegante para este evento y se realiza justo a las afueras del gimnasio Témpera.

-He?

-Asi que por eso es que no estoy con jolteon

-Me parece una buena idea participar. Dice Nicholas, nosotros no entendíamos nada

-Pero debe ser sorpresa. Dice este

-Bien bien, pero

-Pero?

-Es que Kuro, no tiene pokeball

-Por que

-Larga historia

-Bueno, que tal si lo dejamos en el centro pokemon además asi se quedan con Jolteon

-Bien

Nicholas y Lucas se dirigen al centro pokemon , donde reservan cada uno su habitación y subiendo nos deja- Kuro quédate por un momento por favor- Dice Nicholas

-Umbreon- Pero?

-Tranquila, Jolteon esta en la habitación Nicholas mientras sale corriendo

Al escuchar eso me quede con Leafeon, quien se quedo dormido en la cama

-Idioma Pokemon-

-Midori, que le sucederá a Nicholas?

-Pues no se y no me interesa nada de ese niñato

-Por que tan agresivo

-Por nada

-Se que no te agrada Nicholas. Digo subiendo a la cama

-Quieres jugar?. Digo

-No estoy de humor para jugar

-awww

-Bueno Bueno, que tal si dormimos. Dice este

-Bien. Digo recostándome a un lado

Luego de varias Horas, pues muy largas y horribles horas de aburrimientos, me bajo de la cama y me pongo en la ventana, mientras me quedaba viendo el paisaje

Hasta que empiezo a recordar

-Recuerdos-

-Kuro vamos. Dice Hiroshi

Venciendo al pokemon- Bien hecho- Dice este con una sonrisa y dándome un abrazo

-Fin del recuerdo-

Extrañaba a Hiroshi, de nuevo empecé a tener esos extraños sueños, que solo quería salir corriendo

De repente la TV se prende, notando que Leafeon había tocado el control y dando unas noticias

-Noticiera- Hace Varios Horas acaba de Escapar el ladrón de la guardería Pokemon, Conocido como Hiroshi

-He?. Al escuchar eso, no pude evitar dar un salto, montándome en la cama y escuchando

-Noticiera entrevista- Oficial- No se preocupe, pronto será capturado  
-El escape se surgió, cuando un equipo o conocido como el equipo R ayudo en esta misión, no tenemos más información, por ahora. Fin de la trasmisión

-Hiroshi!

-Leafeon- Que tanto te interesa. Dice Leafeon

-Umbreon- Nada

-Leafeon de repente me empuja y me recuesta a su lado- Vamos duerme un poco- A la cual me quedando pensando un buen rato y quede dormida. Estaba feliz que Hiroshi ya estaba bien y que sabía algo del pero ahora "Kuro" que pasara?. Nos volveremos a encontrar?

Luego de unas largos horas de siestas, Llega Nicholas y Lucas, donde este con una sonrisa.- Kuro, Leafeon, venga- Al escuchar eso salte a su hombro y bajamos del centro pokemon, pasamos por algo de comer y estaba realmente delicioso, donde llegamos a un gran árbol. Ya era de noches y las estrella al igual que la luna estaban a la vista, Nicholas se sentó en el piso con una sonrisa mientra me tenía entre sus brazos, mientras que Leafeon estaba aún lado, la verdad es que Leafeon no se dejó xD. Luego aparecieron unos hermosos fuegos articules de diferentes colores y las luces del gran árbol se encendieron, es realmente hermoso e indescriptible

Hasta que luego Nicholas se levanta llega de repente con dos bolsas de regalos, este nos dice que cerremos los ojos, lo cual es lo que hacemos y pude sentir un cosquilleo, hasta que- Ya puedes abrir los ojo- Al abrirlos pude notar un pañuelo rojo con una insignia plateada a un lado, lo cual lo hacía muy hermoso , alrededor de mi cuello ,al ver a Leafeon, este tenía un pañuelo de color naranja con la misma insignia, No pude evitar sonreír y lanzarme encima de Nicholas, haciendo que este se callera hacia atrás con unas sonrisa mientras me abrazaba, Leafeon solo sonrió (pues la seriedad)

 **Gracias por leerlo ;) REVIEWS!  
Pero de seguro piensa, ya termino el capitulo xD Pues aun continua "SORPRESA"**

 **Continuación…**

 **Conozco la verdad de tu corazón 16**

Luego de ver los hermosos fuegos artificiales, Nicholas estaba agotado, asi que fuimos al centro pokemon y este se quedó dormido al llegar la habitación, luego de una larga noche. Nicholas se levanta un poco tarde, no lo quise despertar, sabía que estaba cansado ya eran la 1:00 y aun Nicholas no despertaba, ya como a las 1:20 Nicholas despierta, se toma una ducha, bajamos a comer nuestro almuerzo y salimos del centro pokemon, entregando la llave, dirigiéndonos al Gimnasio, donde nos encontramos con aquel viejo con una sonrisa y una gran tijera, este nos ve y nos pregunta, si son retadores, Nicholas acierta con una sonrisa, este nos sonrió y se presentó como el líder de gimnasio y luego nos llevó a dentro, donde estaba el campo de batalla

-Pues joven, ya yo tuve una batalla hace unos minutos, disculpa que el campo este en esas condiciones, ese joven era muy fuerte con su jolteon. Dice este con una sonrisa y colocándose en su puesto

Nicholas decide empezar con Leafeon, pero Nicholas de repente nota algo en mi

-Perspectiva de Nicholas-

Pude notar que Kuro estaba algo tensa, era como si se sitiera la mayor tristeza en el mundo, ante de empezar me acerque a Leafeon y me le arrodille y le dice, que si le podría ayudar a Kuro, este acierta con su cabeza y se acerca a Kuro

-Perspectiva de Leafeon-

Kuro?

-Si?. Responde Kuro, levantando sus orejas

-Te noto algo triste

-No te preocupes, no es nada

-Nicholas y yo estamos preocupado

-Es….

-Vamos Kuro

-Tratare de olvidarlo

-Te refieres a lo que viste en la TV

-He?  
-Me lo supuse

-He?

-Desde ayer, estabas así

-Pero?

-No eres buena mintiendo, te refieres a aquel humano que escapo

-Si

-Quién es?

-Es Hiroshi, mi entrenador y mi mejor amigo

-Pero que hay de Nicholas

-Eso es por lo que estoy triste

-No quieres dejar a Nicholas, pero tampoco a Hiroshi, verdad?  
-Siempre me sorprendes, Midori

-Por algo te quiero

-Pero

-No te preocupes, por ahora ayuda a Nicholas, que te parece si en el viaje hablamos de esto

-Si fuera fácil lo haría

-Pues hazlo por Nicholas, este pequeño te quiere, además

-Además?

-Debemos ayudarlo, después de todo el es tu amigo

-Tienes razón Leafeon. Digo abrazándolo. Te quiero

-Y yo a ti

 **No se pierdan mi nuevo fanfic NEXT TO A CURSE! FIN bien bien, ahora si listo , no le vuelvo a hacer esta bromas xD bueno hasta la próxima!  
Pues tengo otra SORPRESA!**

 **Profundo Pensamiento 17**

Luego de que Leafeon, hablara conmigo, no pude evitar sentirme un poco mejor, así que acerté con mi cabeza, Nicholas me miro con alegría y luego me quede viendo la pequeña insignia que Nicholas me regalo y me dio un poco más confianza  
Leafeon se veía tan feliz que me dio un lengüetazo en la mejilla. Aquel hombre libera a su pokemon, al notar que todo había vuelto y que estaba listo, Leafeon se colocó al frente

… **..-Comienzo de la batalla-…**

 **-** Soy Amaro el líder de Gimnasio, yo te elijo- lanzando una pokeball apareciendo un Weepinbell- Listo Leafeon usa rayo solar- Leafeon empieza a carga energía- Usa polvo veneno- Este tire un polvo directo a Leafeon, envenenándolo- he? Leafeon estas bien?- Leafeon no responde, solo se veía débil- Tu Leafeon esta envenenado, ahora Usa hoja afilada- Weepinbell ataca con varias hojas –Esquiva- Este se intenta mover, pero a cada uno de sus movimiento se debilita- Ahora termina con Hierva Lazo- Este tira una gran cantidad de Hojas- Ahora Leafeon- Dice Nicholas y Leafeon libera la energía, dando un golpe directo, pero Weepinbell se levanta- Usa hoja afilada- Tire una gran cantidad de hojas cortante- Contrarresta Usa Hoja afilada- Cada uno por su lado deteniendo las hojas- Usa EnergiBola- Leafeon salta y libera el ataque, dando directo- Usa Látigo cepa- Este lo toma en medio del salto y lo tira contra el suelo

-Leafeon, no puede continuar, Weepinbell gana

-Leafeon, te encuentras bien?-Pregunta Nicholas

Este acierta

-Bien regresa- Dice mientras lo devuelve- Kuro te toca- Me pongo al frente, aunque aun tenia mis dudas- Concéntrate Kuro, confió en ti

Cuando Nicholas dijo eso me recordó a Hiroshi- Usa fuerza- Elevo a Weepinbell y lo tiro contra el suelo- No te detengas Weepinbell usa Polvo veneno- Liberando aquel polvo- Cuidado Kuro usa protección- Evito el polvo y luego uso Bola sombra, pero este se levanta- Bien ahora usa Hoja afilada- Este lidera el ataque y dándome varios corte- Kuro! Usa fuerza- Tomando las hojas y devolviéndoselas

-Weepinbell no puede continuar

-No puede ser, bueno muchas gracias Weepinbell- Dice Amaro devolviéndolo a su pokeball- Bien mi último pokemon no será fácil, adelante Gogoat , apareciendo un gran pokemon

-Bien usa Hoja afilada- Este ataca- Kuro! Devuélveselo- Devuelvo el ataque con fuerza – Usa derribo y luego drenadora- Este se acerca a gran velocidad sin importar de recibir el ataque y me da una gran embestida y luego me atrapa entre unas enredaderas, que absorben mi energía poco a poco

-Kuro! Usa fuerza- Elevando a Gogoat lo tiro contra el suelo, pero este se levanta y se recupera- Ahora derribo-Se acerca con gran velocidad y me da otra embestida- Kuro trata de escapar- Intente escapar, pero era imposible, hasta que-Usa una vez mas derribo- Se vuelve acerca- Fuerza- Elevo al pokemon y lo golpeo directo contra el suelo y sin soltarlo lo tiro contra la pared

-Tu puedes, usa látigo cepa. Este ataca- Kuro usa protección- Al ver que tenia la oportunidad, de un salto logro escapar y de un salto uso bola sombra- No! Usa Drenadora- Este vuelve a liberar las enredaderas, pero las esquivo de un salto y uso cola hierro

-Gogoat no puede continuar. Dice el arbitro- Lo que significa que el retador Nicholas gana

-Bien hecho Kuro!.Me felicita Nicholas con un gran abrazo

Amaro devuelve a su pokemon, luego de varias caricias y se acerca a Nicholas con una sonrisa- Definitivamente, estoy viejo jaja, Bueno quiero entregarte esto- Dice mientras le entrega la medalla Hoja

Nicholas la recibe con una sonrisa y le agradece, este solo sonríe y luego le entrega una baya de extraño aspecto –Dale esto a Leafeon- Nicholas libera a Leafeon y le entrega la baya a Leafeon, quien la come

-Leafeon, solo necesita descansar y se curar del veneno. Dice Amaro- Bien, mucha suerte en tu viaje

-Gracias. Dice Nicholas. Ya saliendo del Gimnasio pokemon y con nuestra nueva medalla, Nicholas se dirige, se dirije al boque, donde continuamos nuestro camino a la próxima ciudad, Luego de varias horas en medio del camino, Nicholas se detiene y se recuesta en un arbol a descansar

-Leafeon- Kuro

-Umbreon- Um?

-Leafeon- Recuerda, lo que vamos a hablar?

-Umbreon-Si

-Leafeon- Bueno, tendrás que decidir

-Umbreon- Solo quiero ver a Hiroshi

-Leafeon- Sabes donde esta?

-Umbreon- No lo se

-Leafeon- No lo recuerdas?

-Umbreon- No

-Leafeon- Que lastima, creo que era Ciudad_Yantra

-Umbreon-He? Pero?

-Leafeon- jeje

Ciudad_Yantra ES justamente lo que dijo, Nicholas al salir del Gimnacio

 **Recuerdos**

-Bien vamos a Ciudad Yantra!. Dice Nicholas

 **Ahora si , no mas xD me pase de inspiración, otras historias también, necesitan ser escrita, Bueno los quiero**

 **Hasta la próxima! Reviews**


	16. Final-Parte-1

**Creado por TheWhiteDullahan  
Agradecimiento a Pokemon**

 **Bueno chicos y chicas hemos llegado al final de esta historia, espero que les guste mucho, no olviden dejar sus** **reviews** **,si quieren la parte dos- Gracias por todo los quiero-**

 **Final - El Huir de Mis Errores. Parte 1  
**

Luego de un largo viaje de tres días, llegamos a ciudad Yantra, Nicholas se veía feliz, aunque por mi parte estaba triste, pero sentía un pulso de emoción, enserio quería ver a Hiroshi, entrando en la ciudad se ve que está cerca de mar y es muy bonita, más que esta en medio de un atardecer, cubriendo la ciudad en tono anaranjado brilloso, Nicholas se queda viendo el atardecer junto con brisa moviéndose cada uno de sus mechones, luego de contemplar un hermoso atardecer fuimos a donde el centro pokemon, donde Nicholas se da una ducha y cambiándose para luego de un salto recostándose en la cómoda cama, no quería sepárame de Nicholas, estaba feliz a su lado, Leafeon nos estaba viendo y yo me acerco a el

-Kuro eres muy mala conmigo  
-jajaj lo siento, que te parece si dormimos  
-Bien

Leafeon y yo nos fuimos a la otra cama que estaba desocupada y yo recostándome a su lado, sintiendo su calidez, Leafeon me dio un pequeño beso en la frente creyendo que ya estaba dormida

A la mañana siguiente, Nicholas se levanta y se prepara para salir, bajamos por un desayuno el cual estaba delicioso, luego de eso salimos directo a donde el gimnasio pokemon, donde al llegar vemos a una joven cabello rubio con un casco y un traje deportivo y junto con un Lucario, quien al vernos nos saluda, Nicholas se presenta al igual que ella, luego lucario se acerca a mí y agachándose a mi altura

-Siento que sufres. Dice este

-He?.

-Hay algo que te preocupa. Pregunta este con una voz suave

-Bueno, si hay algo. Digo bajando mis orejas

-No puedo suponer que sea tu entrenador, se nota que tienen un buen lazo. Dice mientras ve a Nicholas y luego se fija en mi

-Es que . No podía hablar, me sentía muy triste

-Yo te lo explicare. Dice Leafeon, cortando la conversacion

Luego de que Leafeon, le contara todo a Lucario este queda sorprendido – Veo tu sufrimiento y te puedo entender- Dice este

-Ya no se que hacer- Digo con mis orejas abajo

-Aunque?-Dice lucario- Hiroshi es un ladrón, crees que aun este te reconozca

-Eso me dolió. Digo en mi mente

-Buen punto, Kuro, crees que Hiroshi aun te quiera o aun te busque. Dice Leafeon

-Que!? Eso no lo había pensando . Digo

-Que es lo que te hace pensar que aun este te busca. Dice Lucario

-Yo…. No lo se….. Digo tenía ganas de llorar, me contuve mis lágrimas, hasta que Leafeon me da un lengüetazo en la mejilla y luego pega su frente con la mía- Kuro, deberías olvidarlo

-Olvidar?- Quede pensativa, no puedo- Es fácil decir, pero no hacer

-Kuro, será mejor que lo pienses. Dice Lucario- Siento que tu aura, desde ese momento a estado encerrada y sellada, no puedes emitir tus emociones, es como si estuviese huyendo de aquello que no sabes si puede volver a ver o encontrar

-Necesito irme. Digo

-Kuro no huyas de tus errores. Dice Leafeon con firmeza

Solo retrocedí y Salí del gimnasio

-Kuro!- gritos- Nicholas al verme intento detenerme, pero yo solo seguí

Corri lo mas rápido que pude, hasta ver una parte elevadiza y salte, llegando al techo de los edificios

 **-Perspectiva de Nicholas-**

Pude notar que Kuro estaba hablando con Leafeon y Lucario, pero luego vi como salió corriendo con algunas lagrimas, intente detenerla pero ella siguió, vi a Leafeon- Leafeon por favor, podes ir a buscarla- Este acierta y sale tras la búsqueda, luego lucario vio a Korrina y ella acertó, Lucario luego salió junto con Leafeon

-Lucario, quiere ayudar. Dice Korrina. No te preocupes, la conseguirá que tal si vamos y los ayudamos. Dice

Acerté y salimos del Gimnasio , quiero ayudarte Kuro, note cada uno de tus problemas, se que son difíciles de resolver y que estas confundida, pero eres mi mejor amiga, me haz ayudado en todo y ahora yo quiero ayudarte. Eres única y como tu entrenador y compañero hare lo posible, te conseguiré. Por que no tienes que HUIR DE TUS ERRORES "SOLA" te ayudare en lo que sea

 **Gracias Por Leerlo, espero sus comentarios** **Disculpe por que sea muy corto y gracias por su atención.**


End file.
